Love predetermined
by Green Flame Titan
Summary: When life takes a twisting turn and raises you from darkness enjoy it, this is a story of a boy who finds life is not just set for him. follow him through twists and turns of love and tragedies, will he make his own life or will fate intervene?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I just wanted an ordinary life. I was happy before I found out.

I guess I better start from the beginning, my name is Alexander Storm. I am sixteen years old, I spend most my time keeping to myself, I don't trust others enough to get close to them. Especially after…. What happened.

I go to a special school for… kids who are different, apparently because I wasn't how society deemed the idea of me as 'normal' that meant everybody else could take it out on me for what I am, but I cannot change anymore than a leopard can change its prints.

Anyway, I better start this story in order; it all began on the last week of term.

I went to a boarding school in the English countryside, I spent most my time here, I didn't go off campus much except when I had to go and buy some new clothes, we wasn't that far off a small village by the sea, it was about a half an hour walk but it was peaceful, the beach, the sea, the sound of waves lapping on the shore, it often helped me bring myself serenity.

I looked around the classroom coming out the daydream of being on the beach, the walls were brightly painted and decorated with smiling faces and big posters that read; Friends forever. They treated us as though we were children! I leant back in my chair and looked out the window; my reflection was barely visible in the darkened blue glass pane, I was nothing special, I wore a purple shirt with sleeves rolled up, the front of my shirt read; keep calm and don't make me angry, around my neck was a necklace with a single gold ring attached to it, I had been left alone at birth and this is wall that they found me with, it was my most important possession.

I looked towards my features; blonde spiky hair stood out on a thin face and thin built body, but don't let that deceive you, I'm strong and fast, I had no choice but to learn to fight at my other schools and with all the times I ran away from people, running just became easy. But then there was my eyes; a dark venomous green with a sharp pupil that looked as though it wanted to shift, if eyes were the window to the soul then they would just see the darkness in me.

At the front the teacher kept rambling on to the class, "Remember class, with the last week of term coming up before Christmas, those who will be staying here better give in notice before it's too late." In the reflection of the glass I could see his gaze shift to me, "Storm." I hated it when he called me by my last name, "Please tell the class what you think of these lines." He pointed towards the board.

Mr Mirsad, oh how sometimes I hated him.

His gaze was locked on me and I could see him trying not to grin, "Please do tell us what you think of this tale, that is, if you can read it." Around the class most of the students snickered. I was a tale, a really old one, a tale of a woman who had been defiled in the temple of Athena in Greece, she was a beautiful maiden named Medusa but her beauty had allured the God of the seas Poseidon who took her on the cold floor against her will, then her own patron Athena had cursed her, even in those days there was just no justice, those who had power used it to oppress the weak, Medusa had been a victim which was only too much understood in modern days by very few people, that was the answer, she was just a victim who had the tale flipped on her and then made to look like a monster, " I don't know sir." I muttered.

"Well if you spent less time staring at your reflection and more time listening, you might do well." He grinned; I felt my ears burning from embarrassment.

Next period wasn't so bad; it was a free lesson so I went to the art classroom, it was one of my favourite lessons with two of the best teachers, you see the school had decided that Art and Music weren't just that important any more so they had joined both subjects into one room.

As I entered the room I smiled as I saw the familiar painting and clay pieces around the edges of the room while the sound of soft piano flowed, it was almost like a lullaby, Professor Danny and Eden sat at the head desks of the room, they smiled when they looked up and saw me, "If it isn't our star pupil." Eden's voice rang out, she was dress in a blue lace dress, "I hope your not cutting class again." She winked.

"Although, it wouldn't be a problem if you were, you have a lot of work to do with that competition coming up soon, will you be playing Piano or presenting one of your drawings?" that was Danny, when I first came to this stupid school he found me getting told of by one of the teachers for walking out Mirsad's lesson, that's when he had first showed me the art and music room, it was tucked away in the back of the school in the lower levels.

Today he wore a black shirt and jeans with blood-red tie, he really reminded me of the actor Daniel Craig, they could have been twins! I mean they even shared the first name for god's sake.

He moved out the seat of the main piano and smiled at me to sit and I did, the sound of the piano just came naturally to me, just like putting a pencil to paper and drawing, "Why don't we try picking up where we left off last time." Eden smiled, "the theme from love island and remember to pace your rhythm."

"Yes miss" I nodded my head and began playing, the tune became recognisable instantly, the lightly played song coming instantly to the piano, I felt so safe when I was playing music like this, each key and note was correct, something about making beautiful music just made me feel at peace.

It was only when someone else came into the room I realised I had finished the song, "Wow that was beautiful" said a voice and I looked shocked, then again even the professors looked shocked, the boy smiled as he walked in, he had blonde hair, like me, he was just a bit taller, he was thin but athletically built, his eyes were a soft brown.

"Who are you?" Eden finally asked.

"My name is Jack" he smiled, "Jack Ravenswood. I was just walking by and i heard that music, it was really beautiful. You must be the best Piano player in the school."

"I'm the _only_ piano player in the school."

"Are you sure?" he smiled and placed his books on a table and took a seat next to me on the bench, "Would you mind if I played a few notes and keys with you?" no one had ever been like this to me before, when I hung out by myself I could always see people looking at me, girls would giggle and boys would glare, I never found anyone who ever liked me before except probably Eden and Danny.

I felt warmth spreading to my cheeks but it was not embarrassment, "Sure." He set the tune and it soon became clear what it was, Alicia Keys; Girl on fire. I had sat playing this always trying to find a way to put a spin on it and here was this boy and in a few seconds he had already found what I needed for the song.

Danny and Eden exchanged a knowing glance and grin as the song finished after a couple of minutes, Jack looked up and smiled, "Hey you want to get a cup of coffee? I have been searching for a decent place to get a cup all morning."

"There's not a place around for miles, the nearest place is in the village."

"Well then, we better get going then shouldn't we?" He smiled and went to wait outside.

I turned and looked at Eden and Danny, "I never knew you was-"

"I'm not!" I blushed and avoided their gazes.

"You realise you are going on a date don't you?" Danny said but Eden shot him a look of annoyance then smiled at me, even though she was taller she took a seat next to me so she could talk level to me, that's what I liked about professor Eden, she was kind. She smiled softly, "It's just friends going to hang out together, don't worry, and if anything does happen-"

"But I'm not." I protested my face was now bright red and I looked down.

"I never said you was." She reassured me, "just don't hurt yourself okay?" she pushed back a couple of strands of my hair that had fallen over my eyes covering them, "and don't hide behind your hair you have a lovely face." She sounded just like a parent, a parent and a sister all at the same time just like Danny a Brother and a guiding Father.

I picked up my bag, "Il be back later for evening practice." I assured them but they just smiled, "Don't rush and make sure you have fun!" Eden laughed but something in her eye looked as though she was hiding something.

"Uh sure miss, I will see you around."

I went through the double set of heavy doors but didn't go any further; I waited silently in the shadows and began listening intently. What had been with the funny look in her eye? She had looked so amused but she was trying to hide it.

"Ironic don't you think, that in this world they found themselves again." She sighed though I could hear the smile in her words; I dared to peek through the glass though I tried to remain in the dark as much as I could, what the heck did she mean? They found themselves again in this world? I let out a tiny breath, she flinched and turned towards the door, what the? How could she have heard that!

They paused for a moment before Danny began speaking again but this time it was in another language, but each word that came out his mouth, I could understand it! They were no words as such but what they said in that language it sounded old and dark as though each word they spoke was coated in blood.

"Oh we both knew it was predictable, they were so close in the old days that undoubtedly they were going to both be here.

"What I don't understand is why he has not woken up like we have?"

"My brother is still stuck in that form, it's not that easy to bleed through to this time. After Greece fell all the others scattered, the best we can do is keep an eye on his half form."

Half form?!

I turned from the shadows and fled and I ran directly into Jack who steadied me and laughed, "Whoa tiger, easy there." He smiled, "how about that cup of coffee then?" as we began walking away I swear I could see the faint glow of blue flames from the room and an echo of laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

As the night drew in candles were lit at the opened wall café which sat next to the sand, only a flight of stairs parting them, the soft light bounced off Jack as he lent forward a head on his hand watching me, the owner cast us a glance and spoke something in Italian what must have been his wife glared at him before walking over to us, "can I get you anything?" she said in her silky accent but I just smiled and shook my head.

Jack looked into my eyes as though he was deeply searching for something lost.

When we had walked here earlier I had begun telling him about myself, "I spend a lot of time at school but during the summers I will probably just go somewhere to sell my drawings."

"Why don't you go back to your parents?" he said quietly, but it was so strange, it felt as if he already knew the answer but something in his voice just made my heart beat even faster.

"My parents left me at birth, a couple found me in the mountains, lucky I guess, I probably would have frozen to death if they hadn't have found me." I held the single gold ring on my necklace, on the center edge of it was an emerald and smaller diamonds placed around it, I didn't understand what it meant, but something about it just made me want to keep it safe, it was all that belonged to me "I ran from most care homes, they tried to send me to a couple of homes but it always ended up as some couple wanting some money." I looked away; I couldn't show my emotions getting the better of me.

Jack's hand and slipped into mine as we came to the end of the country road, "one day, everything will make sense."

"But how can you be sure?" but he simply smiled and winked.

"You are going to have to trust me."

I came out my day-dream, "What you thinking kitty?" he smiled.

"I think I liked Tiger better." I admitted.

"Well I noticed when you are thinking hard your hair stands up like a cat" he laughed softly, as though he found it funny but he didn't want to embarrass me, "its cute" he admitted, when the woman came back and gave him a cup of coffee he thanked her before he looked at me again, still searching, "A penny for your thoughts kitty?" he smiled.

"I've never done something like this before, I never had friends at school." I looked towards the sea, water always had scared me; just like letting people get close to me.

The candles flickered as a soft breeze blew through the place. The waves gentle rolled in perfect unison with the wind.

I stood and slowly wandered onto the beach, the sand was like a soft powder as I sat and I put my head on my knees. Solitude and Loneliness, I had been victim to them for as long as I could remember, I couldn't like someone. My heart didn't know what love is.

"Alexander?"

"Yeah?" I turned and as I did, jack placed his hand on the side of my face and our lips met, the kiss was soft yet it had a message,_ I am here. You will never be alone again, I promise_. I reluctantly pulled back and saw that the café owner and his wife were watching us, he said something then she smacked him around the back of the head and he went off, she gave us both one last smile before she followed him.

My hands moved gently to the collar of his shirt. He laid his forehead softly against mine and smiled closing his eyes, "this doesn't just have to be a onetime thing. You know?" he whispered before his lips found mine again, this time there was a bit more force behind it. It was like breathing, the kiss was like life saving medication.

Our eyes locked as I lay back on the sand and he lay next to me with a protective arm around me as though he could keep the world away with just him as a shield, " I promise you." He watched me as tears ran down my eyes, why was I crying! My heart was hurting so much! It was so desperate for that kiss; it was as though it was an animal sensing its master has returned. His hand ran gently through my hair, I closed my eyes feeling his gentle touch, "I will keep you safe." He smiled and pulled me in close so that my head rested on his chest, "I will never ever hurt you." He looked into my eyes, in the star light they almost seemed a dark blue like the tide.

"How can you promise me that?" I whispered into his shirt, "I have been promised that before, people promise never to hurt me."

"Do you trust me?" he said simply.

"With my heart" I whispered, when I said that he hugged me tighter as though he was trying to pull me inside his chest as though to keep me safe there.

"You better sleep." He cooed he I took off my coat and he took of his and from them we made a makeshift blanket.

My dreams after that night would haunt me for the rest of my…. Mortal life.

As my eyes closed I felt my body dropped as though from cliff, all around me stars burned brightly as my body came crashing down burning like a meteorite till it collided with the hard floor.

I was hoping I could have woke up, my vision blurred as I flexed out my hand, blood was oozing down my chest, as I turned I realised why I was bleeding, my hand took hold of a sharp dagger and ripped it out my chest.

What the hell was going on!

As my vision slowly cleared I began taking in more of the scenery, I was on a suspended lump of rock floating in a vast space of inferno stars, but stood in front of me was a glass tube; the width and height of two people, inside was a cold liquid which had fogged the glass so I couldn't see in but every muscle in my body screamed to run away and hide, there was something in there and what ever it was, it was evil.

My voice came out shaky even to my own ears, "Where am I and who are you?" the fog dissipated from the inside showing a thick clear blue liquid, wires were growing from side metal plates inside and dug into the most horrific sight I have ever seen.

It was a boy, I only assumed he was from what I could see; a mixture of small patches of flesh lay on a humanoid shape of green blood energy, well when I say patches the only place it had or any sign of real features was the right part of its face, its eye, hair and side of its mouth, the rest was a sharp shape with claw like hands from the weird strange green blood, where its mouth was, there was a mask, it must have been feeding him air, what ever had happened to him, he was the worst thing I have ever witnessed.

Its voice heaved weakly; even so, it was silky, as though each word it spoke sounded divine as though they came to life on his tongue, "Name yourself, boy." It demanded, "And I will give you my name."

"Alexander Storm." My voice gained confidence then lost it again in the few seconds when that green clawed hand ran down the glass; I could hear the grin thick in its voice.

"Excellent, already you have found your way." I looked closer at its features, gold hair… Green eyes… No it was just a coincidence.

"Where am I?"

"Everything is falling." He replied, "This is the little that remains." He coughed and I watched as a flow of red liquid filled the tube that led down his throat, I had an idea what I could be but if could have thought about it more, I would have passed out… can you pass out in a dream?

I looked at the burning flares, burning in Green and Blue, almost the same blue light I had seen earlier but this light appeared as though it was, dying.

"Okay now tell me who you really are!" I growled.

"It is not for me to say" It laughed but its laugh soon turned back into a pathetic weak cough, "Give her a message, tell her it has fallen." Burning images began searing in my mind with his gaze, screams filled my mind and I clutched my ears tight but it did nothing to stop the horrific sound.

"Stop it!" I screamed.

"BUSNYIA FALLS!" it screamed before exploding into a bright light leaving the cylinder, it's out stretched hand reaching for my neck.

My screams filled the air as I clutched the sand in my hand; the pain in my chest was growing more, "What's wrong!" Jack said looking in my eyes, his hands held the side of my face but the pain was just too it felts as if every piece of skin in my chest was being ripped open.

"What happened!" came a familiar woman's voice, she came skidding to a halt knelt by me, her and jack ripped my shirt open to watch it horror as the skin split then stitch back together leaving great shinning scars along my rips down the front of my chest and long deep wounds.

Jack kept whispering in a calm tone to me, his voice was softer than ever the sound of the tide crawling onto the beach that day, Eden and Danny rushed about setting bandages around the wounds and laid me back.

"I thought you said this wouldn't happen!" she snarled in that strange language.

"I said it wouldn't unless he came in contact with him." Danny corrected her but her hand simply smashed Danny around the face. I must have been delirious because I swear I saw blue flames moving in her eyes.

Then those horrific eyes turned to me.

She grabbed me and pulled me up so we were face to face, "What did he say?" she hissed, "What did he say!" I watched jack out the corner of my eye, he pulled a book from Eden's bag before he began to realize the intensity of the situation.

"They have fallen." I said and watched as her eyes exploded with light.

"Jack" Danny said in English as he set the last bit of the bandages, "get him back to the school and keep an eye on him." He now rushed to Eden placing his hands on her shoulders, "You must calm yourself! You are loosing control!"

"I DON'T CARE" she screamed and she turned to face me, "Brother I am doing this now! I will burn that flesh away and you will be reborn through its Ashes and we will conquer and reclaim the world!" she sounded insane! But I decided it wasn't a delusion when a whip of blue flames licked the side of my face.

I didn't know what was stranger; she held flames as though they were part of her, or the fact where they had burnt my face bandages had begun wrapping themselves automatically around the wound without anyone doing it themselves.

The flames grew more intense in her hand, "I will not lose everything I worked to claim!" the flames came down on me again and I tried to scramble to my feet, but I stumbled in the sand.

"NO!" I screamed and raised my hand and waited for the burning flames to end me, after a minute I dared to open my eyes.

The flames burnt in the air above me, holding them back were dark, venomous green flames, the same color of the Duke's form. Eden simply stared incredulously at me "How dare you use his power. Brother!" She ran at me again but this time her flames smashed through the green ones, like a hot knife through butter.

I rolled through the sand to avoid getting burnt. But she was fast; it was only when Jack stood in front of me with his arms wide like a shield that she paused.

"Jack" my voice faltered.

"The name isn't Jack, its Jamie." He said softly, he passed the book into my hands, a black leather lining book with spikes of metal and jeweled picture pages, "Baroness, you cannot do this seriously! If you kill him the Duke dies also, just wait for him to wake up when he is healed!" he pleaded.

"Are you, the love of my brother's heart going to sit there and tell me to wait? We don't have that time" she snarled, "If they have fallen then I will claim this world as my own."

"You're insane Baroness." Jamie shook his head, he grasped my hand firmly.

"You will be reborn with him" she grinned as a wave of flames grew behind her, "Your hearts will burn in my flames and I will bring my brother back and we shall destroy this earth!" she laughed. When she turned her palms up the flames rose blocking out the sun and the sky.

"I'm sorry" Jamie whispered and pulled me into his arms.

"IT'S OVER!" she howled with laughter as the flames came down on us.

I waited again, for the burning death that had been intended for me but didn't come; the flames stopped and spluttered, they shifted back and forth before they exploded into a brilliant light falling in sparkles down on the sand creating a barrier between us and the newly named Baroness. Even so already she had begun to claw her way through.

I turned behind us and saw a person standing in a black leather outfit; their face was covered by a panther biker helmet, "Come quickly, unless you wish to die by her hands." She turned and slid onto her bike.

"Come on." Jamie sat in front of me on the bike and I held my arms around him to make sure I couldn't fall off.

We had escaped the Baroness… for now.

An hour later the biker came to a stop by the coast, black clouds were rolling across the sky, Jamie was the first to speak: "We owe you our lives, we are extremely grateful-" his voice faltered as the person took their helmet off.

She had blue eyes, brown hair that fell down her back and a comforting smile, "No problem, I always wanted to test that out."

"YOU!" I screamed and lunged forward but Jamie simply caught me and held me back.

"It's not what you think!"

"She is going to kill us!"

"Then why would _she_ save you. By the way I have a name you know. I am the true human Eden."

She turned to face Jamie, "Did you get the book?" he simply nodded but I pulled it closer to my chest.

"I haven't got time for this." She stomped forward, "Yes, I look like her, yes I have the same powers like her, no I will not kill you, yes if you annoy me much I will reconsider that, I am going to take you both somewhere safe." She looked at Jamie, "Are you host or full blood?"

"Full blood." He sighed.

"Then stick with him" she nodded to me, "He is going to need you now."

"WILL SOMEONE EXPLAIN-" I stopped when I felt a warm feeling spread through my palm. I looked down to see a small inferno of green flames burning.

"You are a host." She decided. She paused before kneeling to my height, "Listen, I know it's hard, but we can't stay here, it's too dangerous. Please keep it together till we get to sanctuary then I will explain everything. I promise." She parked her bike in the shadows and began walking down the alley.

Jamie planted a soft kiss on my cheek then took hold of my hand, "Come on Alexander, it's not safe out here."

"Your right." I looked at my hand where flames had been only a few seconds ago, "What am I?" I trembled but Jamie only simply smiled.

"Your mine" he softly whispered before gently pulling me along down the alley after Eden.

I was going to get answers, but part of me knew, my life had now only just begun.

I was finally alive.


	3. Chapter 3

The room was dark the only light was a small lamp which sat on an oak bedside table, the room was nice enough but nothing could have lifted my spirits. I sat on the double sized bed with the silk curtains closed so I was isolated. I did my best thinking when I was by myself.

At the end of my bed was a wooden stand where the spiked book rested, something about that book was just completely wrong, just looking at it made me want to crawl into a ball in the darkest shadow and hide and every now and then I thought I heard the faintest scream of the Baroness's voice.

I drew back the curtains; behind my bed were two large French windows. A cold breeze flowed around my room and but it seemed dare not even go near the book.

My hand slowly reached out to the cold cover but before I could lay a hand on it a knock came at the door, "Hello?" came the soft voice.

"Come in" I whispered as I put my arms back around my knees and simply stared at the book.

The double wooden doors opened widely and light bounded into the room making the red paint on the walls visible along with the long seats and vast wardrobes with mirrors, even so, Jamie was better than any sight in the room, immediately his gaze went to me.

I held my hands over my ears and closed my eyes as I began to hear the screams of fury from the Baroness again, "Stop!" I pleaded in a weak whisper. Jamie gently pulled them away.

"Don't torture yourself like this." He whispered as he pulled me to my feet and out the room, "Come dinner is being served in the dinning hall." Her fingers curled around mine, "Come on, open those handsome eyes." He whispered and slowly I did as he asked and I saw that perfect smile.

The dinning room wasn't a room as such... it was more like a hall with a massive table and gold paintwork and Chinese patterns along the wall, Eden… or who ever she was, she was more wealthy than any person I have ever met.

She sat at the head of the table and began pouring wine into crystal glasses underneath the glass chandelier, "So glad of you to join us." She smiled, she flicked out her hand and ghostly blue flames mirrored her fingers and placed the glasses in front of my and Jamie who sat opposite each other so we could still see each other's eyes.

He turned and looked at her, "You seem very much in control for only a half form." He observed.

"Please don't do that again." I whispered but Eden just laughed.

"You're a half form yet you are scared of your power?" she took a sip from her glass and raised and eye at me.

"I'm normal" I growled and slammed my fist on the table which erupted in flames.

"You quite sure about that?" she said leaning back in her chair as my hand changed back as I focused my emotions. That seemed to be the key; emotions. They triggered the power, "The sooner you learn to face up and accept what you are the easier this will be on you."

"I seem to be learning a lot about myself lately." I whispered and felt Jamie's hand clasp mine.

"Funny."

"What?" I turned and looked at the raised eyebrow grin on her face, just because she was rich and was housing us doesn't mean I wasn't going to get my answers.

"You don't know? For Titan sake you don't even have your memories yet?"

"Who is he? The boy, I see him in my dreams." My voice faltered and Jamie's grip tightened, it was a great comfort knowing he was there.

"You can't be serious, I mean, you just like him just as I am like her. His name is Harry. To many Busnians he was once the dark prince though he was reborn into the light in his own world to rule. He also-" but she faltered when Jamie glared at her, "It doesn't matter, but anyway, you both are more alike than anything. You're the very image of him, except for the fact, he wasn't weak." She was trying to get under my skin, "Plus he wasn't so afraid of his heart and to admit who he was."

"Enough!" Jamie growled, "look. Alexander." He sighed, "You deserve to know the truth. You are not-"

"No." Eden stated, "He is not strong enough to know, but I will tell you one thing." She eyed me carefully, "You were not rescued, from the Baroness because I am she." Jamie's hands held mine steady, but I did not run, she noticed this, "It must be beginning to dawn on you." She said sipping her wine.

What was going on? Why wasn't I running for my life? My hand slowly curled around my wine glass as I tipped it down my throat, it burnt like a screeching fire, but it felt nice, it felt as though I had been numb up to that point and it was defrosting my insides, it also made my head feel very light, "Just please..." I looked down at my knees as I began to feel dizzy, "Tell me, what you are going to do and why do you want me? Please, I at least deserve that much." Eden's eyes searched me the way they did back in the music room when I often played a song on piano.

"Fine." She gaze became more serious, "You are not Alexander Storm, you are the Duke Harry. I and Danny knew you were listening to us that day outside the music room. While escaping… the devastation we came under an attack, I tried protecting you, we all did, but… we just weren't fast enough to save you from the darkness that was claiming our homes, that boy you see in your dreams? He is a manifestation of your memories that are trying to merge back with you but your body is struggling in its recovery, that was the same with what you witnessed earlier, those were my memories and own dark evil. when they claim us back they will run this world red with blood and destroy everything till there us nothing left.", my hand shook as my glass was refilled with the wine.

"But, why?"

"Because that was the darkness in both our souls that we inherited from our father, they will never stop until everything is destroyed; they were why our lands were destroyed. If we ever join with them, we will die. It is bad enough we are already mortal on this realm, but I have a plan and soon my brother, it will all be over and you will be safe back home."

"You sound like her." I downed another glass of the wine and giggled, oh god. Was I drunk?

"You never could handle the Titan wine." She laughed quietly and I saw the same soft amusement in Jamie's eyes," i will not see you again brother for a while, just try to remember.

"Come on you." Jamie laughed softly, "I better get you to your room for you to sleep it off." He smiled as he took my hand and pulled me to my feet.

The room began spin as I opened the doors. The moonlight streamed through the windows as snow poured from the sky, the moonlight bounced off the silver candle holders around the room of the expensive vast furniture, I was living like a prince.

I stumbled back onto my bed and with Jamie's arm around me he fell too; we looked into each others eyes for a long moment, he was so close to me I could feel his heartbeat. His lips found mine but he was in control of the kiss, it was so soft demanding nothing but just assuring that I didn't have to worry, he was there, when I pulled away slightly he ran his finger down the side of my face, "What's wrong? Please, don't shut me out Alexander-"

"Harry." I turned back to look him in the eyes, "Call me Harry." He smiled slightly and sat next to me.

"Is it because you want me to call you that? Or because you feel that you have to change and be him." But by now that wine had complete control over my body, I wasn't in any sort of right mind to answer a question like that.

"Because… Because it feels right." I placed my hand back over his heart, I could feel the warmth of his skin, "also." I bumbled, "Because I am ex... extremely drunk."

"Titan wine is stronger than anything on this dimension of earth."

"This dimension of earth?" I laughed as I said it.

"You need to sleep." I sat up immediately.

"Please don't leave me!" I blurted out, oh god… I sounded like a desperate little boy, "I didn't mean to-" I began but Jamie had already pulled the quilt back and lay next to me holding me comfortingly, the same way he had done on the beach.

"I won't leave, I promise you. You're stuck with me." He grinned.

"It's not stuck if I am glad you are here."

"I've always been there." He whispered.

I don't know when I must have fallen asleep, but I felt safe, that night no dreams came, just a vast darkness, that seemed to last seconds before I felt the brightness of the light hit my eyes.

My head felt as though it had been hit with a bat and the sunlight felt as though it was a scolding torch. I immediately sat up when I felt a stirring in my stomach and I ran to the bathroom down the hall skidding past Jamie as I did so.

A few minutes later I was lent with my head in the toilet and Jamie gently stroking my head as I felt as though I was vomiting up ever organ in my body. "Never." I gagged, "Ever again." I groaned. I felt as though I was dying!

"It's okay; I just want to be with you. if we survive this."

"Survive what." I gasped, I felt as though I was choking.

"Eden had a plan, were going to escape this world, and bleed through to the next, but we needed you here first."

"Why me?"

"Because I would not leave you to suffer here in this world." I stood when I finally stopped vomiting and brushed my teeth, because I was not going to kiss him until I had done, "just try to remember please!" he kissed me, "Please, don't forget me."

A blinding light began bursting through the room; the light wasn't hurting me because of a hang over. It was hurting me because it was burning me!

As the room began to dissolve, he held onto me, "I will come back to you." A strong gust of wind as the burning began ripping us apart, "I PROMISE!"

The flames began burning through me and that's when everything blacked out and I screamed.

I sat up in a dark room and checked my alarm clock, two AM. I tried to focus my mind, what had just happened?

I stood and trudged outside where rain poured down on my face and lightning and thunder reined above in the sky. It was just a dream; it had been just a dream.

And yet.

I began weeping holding my hands to my face; it was the same nightmare over and over, it had been for the last month, dreaming of a boy who had found me, a teacher who had powers? Why were these dreams haunting me? I looked towards the sky as though the answer was written there but after a few minute I stumbled back to my bed in the small house, "It's not real. It was just a dream." I whispered pulling the thin sheets back over me.

No it wasn't a dream.

It was a nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was dazzling bright that day, the thunder and lightning had dissipated half way through the night, just like my memories of that nightmare but was that really a bad thing?

Going to school; that was a bad thing.

I walked down the grand stair case in my navy blue jacket with Green trimmings, my hair swept to the side and a pair of sunglasses protecting my eyes from the hot bright sun, "Master Harry." Came a voice of one of my parents maids; Harley, "please don't forget tonight is the night you leave for your trip." A smile involuntarily took control of my face, "I have packed your things." She paused as a mischievous smile took on her face as well, "I take it that the location of your holiday is to be hidden from your parents?"

"Too right." I pulled my bag over my shoulders and opened the front doors where the chauffeur was waiting, my parents did this no doubt, the walk to school took me through the town, in their opinion rich people shouldn't walk among normal people. They were such stuck up snobs.

"I'm sorry but your parents did insist that you took the car to school" she said as though reading my thoughts, "So I took the liberty of cleaning the motorbike sir." She lead the way around to the back of the house to my Garage where a line of motorbikes were in perfect order, the green Yamaha gleamed and stood out as the main choice, fast, sleek and great for getting to school.

"Il brings your bags to the air port for you when school is finished." Harley laughed softly as she handed me the biker's helmet.

"Don't worry, my parents won't notice I am gone, they will barely look up from their watches. I will be back in a couple of weeks." I revved the engine then shot out the garage with the wind blasting into me at high-speed.

This is great! I thought, I loved feeling the cool rush of air my bike ran down the streets like a hungry animal running after prey, I was going that fast I could not make out any features of the buildings around me, I relied only on my reflexes going around corners and on my instinct for where I was going.

It was a pain when I finally reached school and I had to stop.

The bike rolled to a gentle stop outside, people were looking in my direction as they got out their own personal cars. I pulled the helmet off my head and shook my hair in one swift move, the girls sighed then giggled but to them I was not a person I was a mere object for them to look at.

I locked the bike in the shed and strode into the school, it was a vast moving crowd up kids who got lucky and lived up like their parents as stuck up snobs thinking they own the world.

"Hey Harry!" came a familiar voice. okay so maybe not all of them were snobs.

I turned to see her,Eden, we had been best friends as long as I could remember, she had always had those blue eyes that seemed to looked right through you and the curtain of hair which drove the other bosys wild. "You getting psyched for the holiday?" she smiled and I rolled my eyes, she was the only one at school who knew about me.

"I can't wait to see the men who will be by the beaches." She grinned.

"Only you would." I laughed as we walked down the corridor to our first lesson; English.

"And only you would get psyched for an English class on the last day of school before the summer holiday!" She gently pushed my shoulder.

"You still haven't told me what the big surprise is." I sat in my chair then murmured in disgust as it was announced the teacher was not going to be coming in, so that meant we were stuck here for two hours with nothing to do but talk and talking to people was definitely not my strong point.

Some girls began to walk over to talk; I had heard them before whispering about asking me what my summer plans were and who could get a date out of me first. It was only then Eden stepped in with a glare on her face that made them pale and back into the furthest corner, "You looked like you needed help." She grinned as I took out a book and began reading.

"Yeah, I need saving from the 'suspense' being created from this surprise." I muttered as I turned the page.

"Okay Mr. grumpy." She laughed, "I invited Danny to come with us the holiday." She blushed slightly.

"Are you finally going to ask him out?" Danny the most popular boy in our year, Eden had fallen for him like a rock in water, he had got offers all this year for his own movie contracts for teen films but he had turned them all down, I didn't see what was so special in him personally but I still smiled happy for my best friend that she had finally gotten the courage up, "I see why your excited now but what was that part about it being the biggest holiday ever for me?"

"Oh…" Eden began filing her nails innocently.

"Eden… what did you do?" I murmured as I looked into her eyes.

"I told him…" she played with the sapphire rose clip in her hair, "That… he should bring his friend."

"You didn't!" I hissed seeing plainly what she had done.

"Oh come on Harry, what happened has been forgotten, you moved towns and it's been a year since that b-" she stopped herself when eyes were cast over to us and she whispered quietly so only I could hear; "since your boyfriend did that to you." I rolled up the sleeve of my jacket showing a scar that went down my arm and she looked away.

"Since he attacked me and beat me. Yes I know." I growled.

"Aw come on Harry you can't back out now!" she reasoned, "The plane leaves after school!"

"Fine." I sighed as he leant my head on the desk and looked up at her as she closed my book, "But don't think I don't know what you are doing here."

"And I see what your doing." She moved the hair out of my eyes, "Stop hiding behind your hair, you have a lovely face." She smiled but I just sat up as though a thousand bolts of lightning had run through my spine and I stared at her the same way the girls in the back looked at her with loathing and a mixture of admiration, "What did you say?" I whispered but she just looked at me strangely as my brows furrowed in concentration.

"What's wrong?"

"I… I don't know, It doesn't matter." I frowned, why had I just reacted like that?

The day went fast after that, at break time I went to the Library and checked out a new book, they didn't care if you returned the books or not, I was the only one who actually seemed to go to the library and use it.

I sat and began reading, what had Eden been thinking? I still remembered it as though it was yesterday, getting beaten and hurt by the one my heart ached for only to find out it had been an act and a dare to get close to me. I don't know what was worse; the heart ache, or the blade as it cut me then stabbed me.

She was a fool for doing this.

As I stood and turned I stumbled into someone and fell down, "I'm sorry." Came a soft voice and I looked up, there stood Jamie and I fought to keep myself from blushing, "I should have looked where I was going." He held out his hand and helped me to my feet, _oh god why did I feel like this?_

_Because he's cute_ a voice I thought, I hated it when I was right. "Thanks" I said and smiled still resisting the urge to blush.

"Danny was telling me that you might be backing out of the Holliday?"

"Oh uh… yeah, I might." I sighed then looked away but he just kept up that gorgeous smile.

"You should come. It's going to be a lot of fun." I turned back to look at him, "I promise."

There it was again, that electric current through my back and a dark sense of this has happened before, "Are you okay? You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine." I held the book in my hand close to my chest, "yeah." I couldn't believe I was saying it, "A holiday doesn't sound that bad I guess." Finally I could take it no more and my cheeks blushed, I turned and walked away, "I believe you; this holiday is going to be one like no other."

I met up with Eden at the airport; thank god it was only a half day at school. She already was in her summer shorts and beach shirt, "Hey." She smiled, "Come on, the plain is waiting on the runway, Danny and Jamie are already in the plane."

"I don't understand why we don't just take a normal plane like normal people." I sighed.

"Because it was my idea for the holiday and I have a spare private jet."

"Also because you love to arrive in style" I remembered.

"You're learning." She took my hand and pulled me into the high class seated plane. She was right Jamie and Danny were already here, Danny wore a blue collar shirt and shorts while Jamie wore just beach shorts and a necklace with a metal sword on a link chain. Eden nudged me into my seat, "You can thank me later."

"Yeah… thanks" I muttered as Eden took her seat and the plane began rising into the air.

Eden took her seat next to Danny and they began chatting, leaving me and Jamie in an awkward silence, "So, you like reading?" and I felt myself smile as I do when I talk about some of my favourite books.

"Oh yes, I have read most books, I love tales of a strong hero who finds his love." I blushed when I realised what I just said, "I know it sounds pretty silly." I rubbed the back off my neck.

"I think it's adorable." Okay now my face was bright red, "I never see you around in class with any one, don't you have a girlfriend?" okay now I was that embarrassed I had probably invented a new shade of red which my face had turned.

"Um, no, I have never found someone who has been interested in me like that." I lied but he simply saw through it as though it was glass.

"Every girl in the year wants to go on a date with you."

"Like I said, no one has ever been interested _in me_ they just like the idea of me." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Maybe we could get a pizza when we land." My eyes shot open and I looked at him, "If you could see your face." He laughed; even now Eden was watching us out the corner of her eye, ever so subtly nodding her head the tiniest of fractions.

"That sounds great." Danny said and I felt my heart crack.

Eden gave me a gaze that looked so sympathetic while Jamie just frowned towards his friend.

And me?

I closed my eyes and turned away, but not before I felt Jamie's hand slip into mine.

Maybe this holiday wouldn't be as bad as I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay_ I thought as I walked down from my room to the pool side, "Eden did well." I smiled; in front of me on the right was the full spa with hot tubs and massage beds then on the left the pool with waterfalls, the water gleamed in the sunlight.

I took a seat on the edge of the pool, lying on a comfy chair when Eden swam and looked up at me from the water, "Oh come on Harry. Come for a swim."

"It's okay; I'm not really in the mood for a swim I think I will just read for a bit." That was a lie of course I didn't want to swim mainly because of a reason that haunts me. Eden sighed but didn't press me to join, I liked that about her.

I was half way looking down a page when Jamie swam over, I blushed at the sight of him, that lean thin body and soft light skin and handsome brown eyes, "You look like you have caught a bit to much sun." he laughed softly.

"I never did know when to stop tanning." I joked; he lent his head on his arms and looked at me with a smile before going back under the water moving elegantly.

It was so peaceful, I hadn't noticed when the moon had risen and the stars shone brightly. I crept over to the side of the pool where no one was swimming and dipped my feet in the deep end feeling the cool current.

I slowly pulled my shirt over my head and after wiping the skin tone from my face did I look at the reflection of my body, large pale scars stood out reflected by moonlight, my chest was covered with them along my ribs and my arms were masked by them.

Tears sprang to my eyes as I put my arms around myself, this is what had happened to me, I had been pinned down as a knife stabbed me mercilessly and then I was left to die in the streets. I turned and looked at the marked reflection, "Why if everything is so beautiful here… why am I feeling sad." I sighed.

"Because you are lonely." sounded a voice which startled me. I turned to stand but as I did my ankle slipped on the wet floor and I began falling back.

I held my breath but a scream escaped my lips as I hit the water. It no longer felt cool, now it was like icy knives stabbing me, I sank further and further.

My lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen and my sight was now darkening, _I'm sorry_, I thought as I no longer could hold it and water began filling me making a clearer way to a dark shadow way. Was this what death is going to be; A dark and cold abyss?

Then something grabbed my neck and I felt a rising sensation till I broke through the surface and hands moved across my chest, "Breathe!" the voice urged, "Don't give up! Come on!" I felt the water moving up through my chest and out my mouth, "You're okay." The voice whispered happily as arms wrapped around me, I rested my head against the cool body of my savior as I passed out of consciousness.

When I woke my body felt weak and limp, my throat was dry under the warm rays of the sun, my eyes slowly opened as they slowly adjusted my surroundings became a lot clearer.

As I slowly sat up a pair of soft hands gently held mine, "Hey sleeping beauty, you had me worried there for a minute."

Jamie.

His hands slowly moved down the side of my face, "Here, drink up" he smiled as he held a glass of cool water to my lips and I took small sips of it.

"Thank you." I managed, he had saved my life and now he was caring for me?

"Anytime." He smiled brilliantly again.

I finally became more aware of how I was dressed; I was in a pair of dark green swim shorts and a chain necklace, similar to Jamie's hung around my neck the different mine was an emerald heart. My face turned bright red, "Eden dressed me didn't she?" I growled but Jamie just smiled gently.

"Why were you crying last night?" I tried to sit up but again I felt nausea rush over me forcing me to lie back in the chair, "please, don't lock me out, I can help you." He whispered.

"Okay." My voice weakly managed.

I took his hand and slowly got to my feet with his help and stumbled over to the showers where I turned on the tap and felt the splash of water roam over me, the warm current freed my body from the mask disguise I had created for it as the scars became more visible as all the covering skin products I used washed away.

It was clearly visible in Jamie's eyes, the sympathy and sadness becoming as clear as my scars, "What happened?" his voice was barely above a whisper as I ripped the emerald heart necklace from its resting point of my throat. I stared at the heart before closing my fist around it and tossing it into the pool.

"It doesn't matter what happened, what remains is that, I haven't been able to love any ever since he…" oh god, what had I just said?

"He?" Jamie's eyes wandered back over me as I slid down the shower stool and placed my head between my knees hiding the tears that had reformed and fell from my face.

"Yes a he." I whimpered as I sobbed.

"I didn't know you was." His voice faltered as I heard his footsteps moving away.

When I looked back up I saw him pulling the necklace back out the water then leaning in close so we was heart to heart, face to face he moved my dripping hair out my eyes and before wiping away the tears he placed the necklace back around me, "So then." His eyes looked deeply into mine, "does this count as a first date?" his lips pressed against mine and flinched back looking in his eyes.

"If you want it to be." My arms softly held around his neck and pulled him in as I felt the kiss; all the love my heart had been denying, everything I had wanted to find.

It was only when we had to come up for air we did as we rested our heads against each others with a smile, "You don't need to hide those scars. I like the real Harry." He smiled as his hand swept over my face making the last scar visible, from my chin to my eyebrow moving in a large crescent moon.

He took my hand leading me to the pool, "Come on." he softly whispered but before I could get near it I remembered the feeling of my lungs not getting enough air and the darkness I felt as I was passing out, "Jamie…" I looked at the water, "I-I'm not sure I can."

"I believe in you." He smiled as I took a deep breath walking down the stairs as the water washed over my feet, "its okay." He gently pulled me into the water till it was up to my shoulders, all the time my eyes were closed tightly shut, "aw come on." He laughed, "Its not fair" he teased, "let me see those handsome green eyes." His lips found mine again and my heart bounded almost out my chest.

Slowly we went under the water and began to swim through the current pool, mosaics covered all around us gleaming in bright beautiful colors, as we swam back to the top I let the currents pull me; floating on my back, "Hey, kitty?" Jamie said.

"What's with the nickname kitty?" I laughed

"Cats are lovely and they hate water." He smiled at me before his face became slightly serious, "can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Why did you hide those scars?" my face became more serious as I looked towards the sky.

"Because I never came to terms with what happened and having to stare at them everyday." I closed my eyes, "I just couldn't do it."

"Let me take that burden." His arms found their way around me again, "As long as I'm with you I promise I will never hurt you or let you get hurt. But enough chat like that now, Eden says she has planned a trip for us tomorrow."

"Oh?" I grinned.

"We will be heading to Aphrodite's temple."

"The goddess of love." I whispered as I blushed brightly, but something didn't feel right. This trip to the temples… it was not going to be ending lightly.

I stared at the sky, "there is going to be darkness before there will be light." I whispered and fell asleep in Jamie's embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

As we arrived at the bottom of the hill dread had already begun to settle in my chest. I lowered my shades just enough so that Eden could see my cynical look, "Why the temple of the goddess of love?" I could see her plan; she still didn't now about the pool incident, my best friend Eden, the match maker.

I stared at the temple as a cold shiver ran down my spine; it felt as though the large statue was staring into my soul as I walked under its cold gaze, I stood bare with a blowing cloth wrapped around it, "Aphrodite." Eden whispered, "They say if you drink from the water of her fountain you find eternal love." Danny took her hand and spun her before pulling her back into a gentle kiss.

"What have they been up to foxy." I whispered to Jamie.

"Well." Eden smiled holding the chest of her loved one, her finger twirling around Danny's necklace of a Trident, "we started dating." Eden laughed as she strode into the temple but even so, I could see a slight unease in her eyes as she looked around her.

I pulled my hat a bit lower so the shadows hid over my face as we walked through the large entrance. I still wasn't completely comfortable with showing my scars, but Jamie just gently moved it back with his finger before his hand took mine comfortingly.

Something just felt so wrong.

As we walked into the main temple a large statue of the lady of love stood in the middle of a glittering pool laced with a line of lotuses. Again the strange feeling felt over me, it felt as if I was somewhere I shouldn't, as though at any second there would be an ambush, "The fountain." Eden smiled as she pulled her hair over her shoulder and dipped her hand in.

"It comes from a fresh spring in the mountains." A tourist next to us told his wife, "It's completely pure."

Her brows furrowed and in a spin she turned as she dropped the water, "to hell is it pure!" she gagged, "It tastes like bleach!" she growled as coughed, "What the hell?"

I knelt next to her and tried some, so did Danny and Jamie but she was right. I coughed the rancid stuff back up; it did taste like bleach! But then something out the corner of my eye caught my attention.

"Um. Eden…"

"What?" she turned still gagging on the water.

"Why is that water moving?" we both turned our head to see the hands full of water we dropped were circling through the stones towards a stone closed archway.

"What the hell?" she whispered but by now it seemed people couldn't see us. It was as though all of a sudden they had become fixated on the statue.

We ran forward chasing the water down the pipes of the stairs, "Why are we chasing this?" I groaned.

"Because… well, because of reasons." Eden stuck her tongue out.

"Watch out!" Danny shouted, and she turned to give me a curious expression just before running into a stone wall. _Ouch!_ I grimaced and I saw the same expression on Danny and Jamie as her new boyfriend slowly pulled her to her feet.

I looked at the water in the pipes as it began to rise around in a thin line on the rocks filling strange carvings on the wall. I had never seen any symbols like them before, it wasn't Hieroglyphs or carvings; they had been steadily drilled into the stone but the water kept drilling further into the stone making cleaner cut carvings.

Then the scariest part came.

I looked at a symbol of deep marking of a heart next to an equal marking of a sword, "I can understand it." I hissed as I looked at the carvings above the marks.

"I can too." Eden eyes held the same amount of shock were in mine. Her hand ran over the marks, "When sleepers awake may this door wake with them, open the door and receive your birth rights." She spoke.

She pulled out her sapphire rose from her hair and looked at it then the matching shape lock next to a small trident hole. She looked at my necklace then gave me a quick nod as I swiftly pulled it on and pushed it into a carving. I watched the jewel as it began changing to a blinding green; similarly Jamie placed his sword necklace into the carving along with Danny, the trident glowing dark blue just like Jamie's necklace; the sword.

All that was left was the mark in the middle as Eden placed the rose and the door began to groan as the petals extended out with a burst of heat and light. "What is going on?" I put my hand over my eyes as a blast of gale force wind hit me sending me flying back; I felt the ground crack under my impact. The air around me became a green blur.

"Harry!" Jamie shouted as his eyes widened but he didn't see a whip of water smash across his chest as he was sent flying back like me, crashing into the wall and curled up in a ball next to me, I could only watch as Danny and Eden collided together as they were hit by what looked like a wave of flames and a same burst of water which had hit Jamie.

I reached out my hand and grasped her arm, "What's happening!" I screamed as I looked towards the open doorway, the light had begun to dissipate as the arch way began to close; stone began to grow over it like frost until it had completely sealed, even the engravings vanished from it and all that remained of anything there were four jeweled items laying on the floor.

"Harry, Eden!" Danny and Jamie grabbed both of us and helped us sit up.

"Are you okay?" Eden said as she looked at me. I'm sick of being the weakest one in the group.

"Come on Harry." Eden helped me up but I pulled away from her, "What's wrong?" she looked at me encase there had been some injury she hadn't seen but I just slowly trod away from them, it wasn't bad enough that what ever that freak thing that just had happened but also that again I was proven the weakest and I was sick of it.

It was simple matter of getting back to the hotel, I was not proud of it but I simply walked up to a taxi and gave them the symbol of my family; a green eyed dragon.

I just needed to get away from that temple, ever since I had been hit I'd been feeling sick and without breath with an intense burning in my lungs, as though I was drowning all over again.

I slammed open my room's door and began grabbing all the clothes and things I had brought with me on the Holiday and stuffed them into an open waiting suitcase but sharp pains were coming to my chest now forcing me to stop and clutch my the space over my heart, "What's wrong me!" I growled as I fell to my knees.

My fingers felt as though they were burning as though every ounce of heat in me was moving to my hands and it hurt. It hurt so much!

Images began flashing through my mind like distant memories, "I'M NORMAL" shouted a voice in my head and I could see a boy slam his fist on a table where it ignited into flames but some images were horrific, the same boy standing over a pool of blood in a field around millions of dead soldiers.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed as I felt the warmth explode over my body, the images in my mind broke but was what I was seeing better than what I had witnessed?

My body was coated in green flames.

I looked at my hands, the heat I had been feeling before, was now gone, as I watched outside I saw the pool rising in two giant tides and from the opposite side of the building a miniature cloud erupted made of blue flames, what I had failed to notice was that my room was filling with black smoke while the green flames had spread off my body and around me.

The window shattered in my burning hands and a shard broke off slashing my face opening the once old scar, "Damn it." I swore but lost the rest of my breath as smoke polluted my lungs, "Jamie!" I gasped as my flames diminished on my form, "please help me."

"I always will" came a soft voice as the tide rose out the water wrapping around me like a pair of soft hands, they pulled me down slowly to the ground where a solid pair of comforting arms wrapped around me, "why is it I seam to be saving you a lot." He smiled as fire engines slowly pulled up. Danny walked out of the burning building holding Eden in his arms, she has a slight grin on her face but he was holding onto his neck with her lips attached to his

I shook my head in disbelief, "She never ceases to save me." I whispered.

"Is everybody alright?" a man rushed in as he started to try to put out the fires, but the water was just evaporating before it even got within the distance of the flames.

I exchanged a glance with Eden, we had both set of the fires, and Jamie and Danny had both saved us controlling water… what was going on.

What ever had happened at the temple… it had changed us.

Of course we had been sent home after that, our parents had seen a claim to money and they weren't going to let it slide, I don't know what made me more sick, what they were doing or that they were pretending that their little boy had been put in danger.

The worst part was when I began to feel the long weeks of solitude, but soon I would be going back to school and I would see Eden, Danny and Jamie and we would figure out what had happened.


	7. Chapter 7

The summer came quickly and went by, I spent long days by myself often… practicing. The flames seemed to come more easily the more I practiced, it was like a muscle, the more I used it, the stronger it became, I wish I could say that I had just practiced with only the flames but even the wind and storms seemed to move to my will when I wished it to.

I had power, now I just needed to learn to wield it.

I was surprised when I heard a knock on my bedroom door, "Master Harry?" came our maid; Harley.

"Someone better be dead or dying" I growled into my pillow.

"Sir, it is almost time for school."

"Just…great." I pulled back the sheets and when Harley had turned and walked away I looked at my wardrobe and focused my gaze, with a swipe of my hand the doors flew open with a burst of wind, "Good" I smiled, "Control is getting so much more easier." I flexed my fingers and clothes began floating out off the hooks.

A black shirt, green hooded jacket without sleeves and skinny jeans and latest designer trainers, I looked at my reflection, _not bad_. That's when I remembered about the scars and I winced closing my eyes, it had been so lonely being just stuck with my parents I had taken to covering them up, especially the one on my face which was worse than ever.

After I had finished hiding them and matching the new skin tone to the tan which I had got on the short time we were on holiday, I made my way down the stairs, "Sir your parents-"

"Left the car. Yes I know." I strode past her and sat on my motorbike which was waiting out front.

"Sir is there something wrong?"

"My life is wrong." I whispered so quietly she couldn't hear then as she tossed me my helmet I pulled back on the throttle and I didn't let it go till I arrived at school.

I noticed a blue lean model as I arrived; it was the same as my bike the only difference being the colour. Its owner stood by it with folded arms, she was dressed in a light blue blouse top with shorts, tights and long black boots with a pointed stabbing heel, "You took you're time." Eden grinned.

Every guy out the front of the school was staring at her just like every girl was staring at me, "I see you changed." she winked and I knew what she meant, I had often got letters off her during the holiday, how ever powerful my powers were, Eden's were ten times if not a hundred times stronger and more frightening.

It was clear to my eyes as though I saw her in a mirror, just beneath the surface I could see a blue aura flickering around her in an inferno, "I see you adapted as well." She took my arm as we walked into the corridor leaning against our lockers.

"It is just a matter of practicing the abilities and being able to control emotions when you're angry."

"Hey Harry."

I paled and Eden's eyes brightened with rage, she knew that voice just as well as I did though it brought her rage while it brought me, fear, dread and sorrow.

"Jonathan." I turned to see him; my heart froze as a cold rush spread through my body.

He stood there calm with a smile on his face as though he was greeting an old friend; he had short brown hair with bright blue eyes. He was built with a toned muscle body; he had always been stronger. Well. I knew how strong he was, to be able to cut me with that knife the way he did.

"Hey." His cheeks went slightly red as he avoided my gaze, "How have you been?"

Was he seriously trying to talk to me? Especially after what he had done!

I defiantly looked into his eyes with a glare that could have killed if I had allowed it, "I have never been better."

"I see… you healed quite well-" his voice faltered as I wiped my hand over my arm revealing the scars that hid beneath the disguise.

"Yeah, it's been just peachy."

"Harry, please listen." He followed me as I began to walk away so I turned to face him.

"Okay, I will. Well, I mean I better listen or you might carve my damn face open!" I screamed at him.

"Is everything okay?"

Jamie and Danny were stood next to a furious looking Eden, "what's wrong?" Danny said as he took a stone stance in front of me, not moving with an expressionless look on his face and an impassive tone controlling his voice.

Jonathan looked back and forth between us before his eyes locked on Jamie who was stood at my side with a glare starting to form in his eyes, "Do you know Harry?" Danny asked but my voice cut clearly through the small crowd of us.

"He's the one who did it to me." I growled quietly then I watched as Eden grabbed hold of Jamie's wrist as he had begun to move forward.

"Harry, Please." Jonathan looked at me, "Please let us talk."

"Okay then; Talk." I snarled and stood my ground.

"Okay. I made a mistake! You got to understand, that wasn't me that did that to you! I promise!"

"So then who cut me and tried to kill me? You're twin brother?" I stepped forward but this time it was Jamie and Eden's turn to hold me back.

"Please!" he whispered and waited for people to walk past us, "Please Harry, we can have what we once had."

"I'm afraid you can't." Jamie said and Jonathan fixed him with a furious look.

"And who the heck are you?"

"The one I gave my heart to." I turn away and this time I have no intention of turning back to look at that face.

"Please Harry!"

"Tell you what." I looked at Jamie, "You're right, it's not my burden to handle and neither is it yours." I went over the water fountain and washed the skin tone off my face, arms and hands, so that every exposed bit of skin showed the truth, the scars where I had been attacked.

Jonathan turned a shade of green then paled; I could tell he was trying not to be sick. "What?" I turned back to him so he saw the full scale of what had been done as Eden spoke, "Does you're handiwork make you not feel so good?" she said as she put her arm around me.

"Wait." I looked at him one last time, "I will never forget the feeling of that knife stabbing me." His eyes ran over my body, "And I will never forgive you." I walked down the hallway it was only when I heard a teacher start yelling to get to class did I finally give up holding back the tears which had been fighting to break out, the teacher gave Eden a questioning look but the anger in her eyes was more than enough to quiet him.

I punched my fist into the wall, "ITS NOT FAIR!" I screamed, but when a cracking noise brought me to my senses I realized I had put my fist through the stone wall. I stared incredulously at it.

"Regain your control." Jamie whispered.

"Why did it have to be him?" Was all I managed as I slid down the damaged section of the wall and sat on the cold floor.

"Don't let him do this to you." Eden put her arm around me.

"I thought I had forgotten him, I thought I could move on with my life." I looked at my fingers as my green flames sprang to life as I flexed each finger, "I have gained so much." I closed my hand into a fist and they vanished.

"But the difference you have us now." She smiled, "Me, Jamie and Danny wont let anything happen to him… or you do anything… lets ah say… we wont let you use your powers to hurt him."

"We should have a name for it." Jamie thought aloud.

"Well we have powers stronger than the Greek gods had." Danny said as he came around the corner, me and Eden exchanged a glance before we nodded in agreement.

"Titan powers." We both said.

"I like that." He and Jamie smiled.

"We should meet up later and show what we learnt." Eden said.

"It's a date." Danny smiled, "But now we are extremely late for class.

"Oh who cares?" Eden winked as she walked into the class room as if she had arrived on time.

"Ms Eden." The teacher turned an angry shade of red, "How polite of you to join us."

"It is isn't it?" She turned towards him and her eyes glowed brightly and she looked at the rest of the class, "we have been here the whole time. Class has only just started." She grinned and took her seat as I flicked my finger and the bell in the room went off to make it seem like class had just begun.

This was fun.

Well, it was until I saw who had the now only empty chairs next to him.

I strode over and took my seat without meeting Jonathan's gaze, when the teacher looked over our way, he looked at my face for a few seconds before I gave him a glare that cut him short and he resumed bumbling on to the class.

It was only when Jonathan began talking to me did I feel the fire building in my chest but Jamie's hand held mine under the desk, "Harry, please." He whispered, "You have to believe me."

"I don't have to believe anything." I glanced at him out the corner of my eye with a defiant glare.

"I was going to tell you that night about… how I felt! Even though it was a dare I still liked you."

"Humph. Just exactly what every person what's to hear!" I growled, I moved my hand in a subtle moved to the scar on the right side of my face, "and what a great way you did tell me, and before you tell me it wasn't you, bare in mind, I will punch you, right here. Right now."

"No you won't." Eden whispered, "Because you would have to wait in line." Her eyes were almost like her flames as she looked at him, "Now are you listening little J?" I tried not to grin; it was funny considering that he was actually taller than me and her. She turned her gaze slightly to look at him, "You are not going to talk to him, you're not going to go near him and if I hear you come by him again I will personally rip your head off you-" she said a few words that made some of the kids around us look at her with looks of horror that she had said that word, Jonathan looked now with pure loathing at her.

"And what is he to you!" he hissed, "I know he's not interested in people like _you_." Now Eden began to grin and the look in her eyes became more vicious now that she was smiling.

"I'm his big sister." Now he turned whiter than a sheet.

"How!" he hissed.

"His father divorced my mother and married his." It was almost clear now that her eyes were actually shifting flames and I shot her a warning glance. Immediately they died down, "So are we clear?"

In response Jonathan just turned towards the front though I could notice sometimes his glance would move to me. _You made my life torture_, my eyes told him with a glare, _and I will never forgive you, you rotten trash_.

"Harry Storm?" I turned back to the front and looked at the teacher.

"Mirsad?" i returned as he scowled at me.

"Please tell me the meaning of this tale. That is if you can read it."

"I would be happy to." I looked defiantly at him and stood, "Medusa was a victim but justice meant she could go without any reconciliation in her life, but the people with power turned on the victim making her look like the monster and cursing her for something that wasn't her fault, this reflects on modern day society showing how there are always victims but a lot of the time the victim is just left to suffer to their own mind, just how Medusa was not only just left with now a child to bear but also the fact she was completely locked away from civilization." I half glanced at Jonathan, "But in all the same, she was better than the gods because until the end she carried on only to be smeared by a twisted tale which a moron told to make it seem as though he was a hero. similarly how Theseus took on the Minotaur, the victim often gets only pain but then they are forever cursed by darkness for something that wasn't even their fault but in the end it all came back to them detesting the person who cursed them to live an existence like that."

"Correct." Mirsad growled and turned back to the chalkboard before I sat with a grin threatening to break through my impassive expression.

"You're still really smart." Jonathan whispered before Eden smashed his chair with a slight kick of her foot and he fell to the ground.

"What is going on back there?" Mirsad shouted.

"Nothing sir." Eden smiled as her eyes took on that hypnotizing bright blue again as she stared deeply into the pits of his eyes.

"If you say so." He turned back to the board and carried on writing.

"How did you do that?" Little J, as my sister had so greatly nickname him, stared at her.

"I learnt Kung fu and became national champion at the age of ten, Idiot. Then after what you did to my little brother I taught him how to defend himself."

"Eden." Mirsad turned to look at her, "What is the meaning of this poem."

"Oh?" she returned that grin to her face, "it is quiet simple sir, it is talking about someone who never backs down when her word is set she will never stop till she destroys the person who has hurt one of the people she cares about."

"Not as long as Storm's dramatic monologue but still correct." He began to sit down but as I breathed out a wind rushed out and swept around the room weaving in and out of the aisle till it pushed his chair out the way and he fell flat on the floor and Eden's mischievous smile matched mine.

"There will be a test Paper tomorrow Greek mythology." Mirsad snapped which changed the kid's laughter to groans, "this will be done in pairs." But as soon as he saw people moving to each other he grinned, "I will choose the groups." His eyes scanned the room, oh god, he wasn't going to do what I really thought he was going to do was he? He must have been listening in on our conversation! He read off the names in the class till he came to us four at the back, "Eden you will be with Jamie."

"No!" I hissed.

"Storm." He grinned knowing what he was about to do, "You can pair up with Little J." he grinned when he saw Jonathan burst red from embarrassment.

"But sir!" Eden interrupted with her eyes glowing bright but before she could, she winced then looked shocked at me.

_Oh no, please, please, please don't say that you have used your power to much already!_

"Yes Eden?" Mirsad grinned, "Did you wish to have something to say."

"Yes." Her rebellious gaze turned back to him, "You see, those scars were caused by this-" there was her swearing again, man it was as though she was beating both of them up with her words! "Because he thought it would be fun to attack my brother and scar his whole body, now if you think the best idea is putting the attacker back with his victim, then by all means sir please go ahead but I would also just like you to note so you know the chances that of him walking away without major injuries after being by my brother are very." She glared at him, "Very slim."

"Noted, now good luck everyone. Tomorrow should be very interesting."

The last thing I felt as my flames burning in my eyes as an aggressive wind blew out the windows in the class room and blue flames sparked in the soil of the plant on his desk burning the inside of the plant dead. it was only after i watched my sister's and my lost of control that I then felt Jamie's arm around me trying to comfort me. but I felt as though I had fallen into the pits of hell.


	8. Chapter 8

What had Mirsad been thinking! Putting me and Jonathan as partners! This was pushing it too far! Next to me Jamie kept looking in my eyes as though he was trying to read the problem as though it was wrote on my face which it was in the form of a scar, in fact it was written all over my damn body!

Danny was the first to speak, "First of all, what the heck was that you did in class?" he asked Eden.

"I call it the gaze of suggestion, if it was stronger I would have been able to completely win him over!" she muttered.

"So what other powers have you both been holding out on us?"

"I can control blood." She said as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Seriously?"

She looked at him and moved her hand, flexing her fingers and he copied her exactly though his face was full of horror, when she relaxed her hands he snatched his back and held it to his chest looking it as though for a second he wasn't sure it belonged to him.

He looked back at her after he moved his wrist slowly, "Anything else?"

"Well other than the fact I can make men go them love me so much they go insane and the fact I have the strongest flames here and the best control along with my epic blood powers and my new beauty…" she grinned, "Nope, not much else, but I would like to know, what happened in the classroom with the windows and chair, because if I am right we have three sets of powers."

"I well I found sometimes I can control a storm but I'm still learning to control it." My face went red a bit with embarrassment as we finally sat down in the park, I lent back as Jamie put his arms around me and I rested my head against his chest as we sat underneath a Cherry blossom tree.

The pink petals began floating down onto my face but I held my hand palm up and before they could touch my skin they began swirling on a small air current, "I don't doubt that we all have more three sets of abilities seeing as how there were three sets of inscriptions on that rock." I frowned slightly before Jamie ran his fingers through my hair smiling, "It's a shame that the second and third inscriptions were too damaged to read."

"What about you two?" I closed my eyes feeling Jamie's soft hands hold mine before he sat back against the tree trunk and I tilted my head back looking at him. "Well I found that I could control water quite easily… but I also found that I can slip into people's dreams." He blushed slightly as he looked at me and I remembered that one dream I had when I had returned home of me and him sat in this park kissing.

"Oh…" I whispered and he nodded slightly.

"It seems us three haven't discovered our third ability." Danny spoke his thoughts, "I too have found that water will do my will and that I can heal people but I have yet to discover my third ability."

Eden opened her hand from a fist and I watched as her blue flames sprung to life taking shape of a small dancer jumping and spinning across her palm but even from this little flame I felt the heat of a desert.

I smiled, "is it strange that I'm actually glad this happened to us?"

"To Aphrodite" Danny laughed as he raised his plastic cup which he took from the picnic basket Eden had brought.

"To Aphrodite." We cheered and I felt peaceful as Jamie landed a soft kiss onto my lips.

"I'm glad I met you." I smiled; with him around I had gotten back my confidence to not hide the large scars that marked me.

"I love you." He whispered and my eyes widened then my heart buzzed warmly.

"I love you too." He lent in for another kiss but it was now my ear twitched when I heard the snap of twigs on the floor.

I sat up as my eyes looked through the forest and suddenly my heart dropped and anger replaced the peace I had been happy to feel.

It was Jonathan.

Eden stood up and slowly walked over to him but I shook my head, he hadn't heard anything, he had been to far away the most he had seen was Jamie kissing me. Little J, we called him that because that what he was, a little pathetic man in a tall strong body. He fixed Jamie with a loathing glare, "So that's what you are to him."

"If you mean someone who doesn't carve my face open with a knife, then, yes he is." I snapped at him and he backed away blushing slightly, _oh you had to be kidding me_.

He looked at me shyly after he saw my glare, "I was wondering when you wanted to work on the project?"

"With you?" I made my face look as though I was deep in thought, "How about... After you drop dead." I smiled.

"Please listen Harry, it wasn't me, I Promise you, I was going to come find you and tell you how I feel about you."

"After you had been dared to ask me out." I growled.

"Then when I was on the way to come and find you, when this man came stopped me, the last thing I remember him looking at me." Jonathan paled, "he had no eyes there was a snake where his eyes should have been and then a bright flash of green hit me… next thing I know I was holding you, when you and trying to stop the bleeding."

A green flash of light and a man with snakes for eyes?

I looked over at the others and a silent understanding slowly began to pass between us, we all knew that the green flash of light had been the first unleashed and hit me, but a man with snakes for eyes? That was new… but if Eden had the power to control someone's blood… what if there was someone else out there… someone who had powers like us but for some reason, he wanted me dead.

I sighed and looked at Jonathan, "Look, I'm tired and I have had a rubbish day, just be at my house at six, but right now I just want you to go away." I turned my head so I was curled back up with my head in Jamie's lap looking sideways into the forest.

"Jonathan." Jamie could probably sense the tension in my body, "Just go, you are lucky you came this close to him with us not beating the crap out of you."

"What ever!" Jonathan snarled and my head snapped to look at him and he backed away as the wind began swirling violently around the park, it was only Jamie and the others being here that stopped me from beating him up, no one speaks to Jamie like that, not with me around now.

Eden looked at me as he had left, "You're thinking that there might be someone else out there, don't you?" how is it that she has always been able to read me like a book?

"When I was with him, when he did this to me…that was the only time he had ever shown a dark side or seen him harm anyone at all." My fingers traced my scar but Jamie just hugged me tighter and I closed my eyes; smiling in the comfort of his arms, "I don't understand why he hates you so much though." I whispered.

"Aw, you're so naive" Eden laughed, "He's still likes you."

"Says the person who is in love with our evil English teacher." I stuck my tongue out.

"Doesn't change the fact that I am right." She laughed.

"I love you though." I whispered to Jamie.

"I know." I could hear the smile in his words as he placed the Emerald heart necklace around me which rested against my throat but I shook my head and put it around him.

"My heart belongs to you." I smiled and got up looking at my watch, it was four pm now, "I better get going." I sighed dreading the night that was ahead of me.

When I got home I showered, it was getting closer and closer to six and every second was filled with dread, "I hate you Mirsad." I growled as I got out the shower and pulled on some shorts and a purple shirt, "Hate, hate, HATE!"

"Sir" Harley poked her head in the room, "_He_ is here." I could see the same anger on her face as she shoved him into the room and closed the door but not before saying, "If you need anything, I and the _guards_ are just a quick yell away."

"Thank you Harley." I smiled, "I will keep that into account." I said as I lay across my bed, he came in without saying a word and sat on a chair in front of me.

He held a silver shinning art pad underneath his note book, my glance kept shifting towards it as he read, "The gods were named Olympians as so because they chose their base in the Titan wars on mount Olympus and after defeating the Titans in the Great War did that name become theirs." He looked at me for a second and I looked up from my book.

"What?"

"Nothing… it's just. You believe me don't you?" my gaze lowered, "You know that I didn't do it, deep down you know I didn't."

"Deep down I remember just how _deep_ that knife cut me!" I growled.

"Please, you got to believe me."

"Jonathan, I just don't know what to believe anymore." I looked back up at him to see him blushing slightly though he tried to hide it. His hands ran over the art pad cover.

"Please Harry. I-"

"Can I look at the art pad?" I said and he paused hesitating, probably deciding whether or not he should let me see but eventually he held it out and I managed a small smile.

As I turned the first page I was surprised by what I saw, it was me and him… I mean it looked as though someone had taken a photograph the drawing was that real, in the image I was laughing and he was lent on an arm looking at me.

The second page was me and him again, this time it seemed we were cartoons and I involuntarily smiled, "You always did like cartoons." He whispered and I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

The third page was not what I was expecting; for one thing it was larger than the book on a whole!

It was split into three sections, on the left was a detailed drawing of me and him kissing, it was so life like, I remembered that drawing, we had stood under the bridge when the rain had started pouring down during a storm, we had both been completely soaked but we were to busy laughing.

In the middle was a dark shaded figure who's only feature that was not shaded black was the snakes in his eyes, he had a clawed hand stretched out as though he was about to come out of the paper.

And on the right was an image I saw every day when I looked in the mirror, it was me covered in my scars all over my body but mainly the drawing focused on the features of my face, it looked as though my hands were moving to hide my weeping face but the drawing was frozen, it couldn't do what I did and hide the reminder.

Jonathan stared at me as though he was trying to read my thoughts, I kept looking at the first image of me, no scars, no worries, just a smiling happy boy who didn't have a care in the world and was feeling the first shot of love.

My fingers ran over that face which use to belong to me, "Jonathan I do believe you." His face lit up though he did a bad job of hiding how happy he was, "But it still happened." I looked at him, "I still see it in my nightmares; you lent over me as I screamed for you to stop as you carved the blade into my face." I held back the tears as I remembered the pain.

"But you believe it wasn't me." He lent forward and kissed me, for a second it felt as it had done so long ago, but then the sharp pain broke out over my body and my eyes widened, I pulled back instantly and he looked at me with a look in his eyes.

"Why did you do that!" I held my lips as though I could wipe away what had just happened then my fist found his face and sent him flying out his chair.

"I thought… since you said that you thought it wasn't me that we could… that we could give it another go." He said hopefully as he sat up from the floor looking at me with a look like a loyal dog.

"I'M WITH JAMIE YOU IDIOT!" I screamed as I looked at him.

"Harry… please, wait, I didn't mean to, it was an accident!"

"What? You didn't mean what! It was an accident? What you lent forward and accidentally pushed your lips to mine?" I looked around; the room it felt as though I was back in the pool drowning and could feel the flames inside me building, "Harley!" I cried.

"Harry, don't, Please!" he pleaded.

"HARLEY!" I screamed and the doors of my room flew wide open as she marched in with a glare on her eyes just like Eden's.

"You are as stupid as you look!" she snapped at Jonathan, "Get him out of here now!" she turned and looked as four guys came in, they looked like they could have picked him up with one hand and crushed him into a basketball then played a couple of games… though right now I was thinking that idea myself.

Jonathan looked at me as he tried to fight their grip but eventually the men dragged him down the stairs and I chased after them as they threw him out on the bins, "Harry I-" he tried one last attempt to plead but the doors closed on his face, I watched from the window as he turned and got on his bike not looking back.

I pulled out the nearest phone and dialled Jamie's number, he answered on the first ring, "Are you okay, what's wrong?"

"How did you know something was wrong?"

"One of your guards was asleep and I was listening from his dreams."

"He kissed me." I heard the sound of doors opening then closing, "I'm on my way over."

"Why?"

"Because I know you and right now you're going to be panicking."

"You do know me then." I whispered, I was so grateful when ten minutes later he arrived.

Harley answered the door, "Look pal, you better not be one of that boy's Jonathan's friends cause I will put you on you're a-"

"Harley!" I stopped her as I ran down the stairs now wearing my black night robe, "This is Jamie." Her face grinned as she winked.

"Oh ye, I've heard much about you." She smiled at me before I pulled him upstairs to my room.

As soon as I had closed the doors I looked up at him, "listen, I'm sorry, I didn't even want him to kiss me!"

"It's okay."

"He had some crazy delusion that because I agree that I didn't think it was actually him who hurt me that we could get back together."

"It's okay." Jamie smiled as he hugged me.

"What could have made him thought!" I snarled and watched as another shot of pain moved through me and lightning burst across the sky outside.

"Well a smile from you is a powerful thing." He said as I lay back on my bed and he lay next to me.

"What really burns." My fingers ignited in flames, "is that he thought that I actually wanted to get back with him! So it might have not been by his actual will to do this to me, he was still the one who did it!" I buried my face in my pillow but Jamie just leant his head against his hand and smiled down at me from his side.

"Why are you so upset? Listen, Eden, me and Danny will sort it all tomorrow, but now you're tired upset and frustrated, I mean look, you're falling asleep even now." He laughed softly.

"Am not." I yawned.

"Listen, I'm not going anywhere." I laid my head against his chest as I closed my eyes, "and don't worry. I will make sure you have no nasty dreams now." His voice slowly faded out as he sent me off my sleep.

"I love you." I whispered.

I didn't deserve someone like Jamie, but all I knew was that I was going to beat the hell out of Jonathan the next day at school.


	9. Chapter 9

I sat in the back of the car with my father as we pulled in front of school, the whole time I kept my gaze away from him, "You better behave after this mornings ordeals." I frowned.

"Well dad."

"Don't call me dad, it's so informal, call my Mr or sir."

"Well Liam." Now he frowned, I knew how much he hated me calling him by his first name as well as the fact he hated it that I did it to annoy him, "If you had been around the night before you might not have been so surprised when you failed in you're duties as a parent!" I felt a sharp pain as his hand slapped across my face.

Thunder exploded across the sky outside.

His voice rasped like a snake's as he spoke, "You will not be returning to this school after today, do you hear me?"

"It's not a matter of if I hear you." I looked back at him suppressing the burning flames that were growing in my eyes but even so, he still flinched, "It's a matter if I care what you say you pathetic swine."

"You take after me." He grinned, "That mean streak will get you far. Or it would if you weren't so pathetically weak."

"Says the man who goes around looking for fights." I got out the car and watched my reflection in the glass; a purple cap sat on the head of spiky blonde hair, a jacket and black shirt with a low neck line while my heart necklace rested on a line of black silk which in turn rested on my throat, the rest of my outfit was a pair of black jeans with a wolf belt and trainers.

"Maybe one day you wont be so pathetic." He laughed as the car drove around the corner.

"One day old man." I aimed a finger and a thin Green flame shot out burning away the tire so the car came to a stop, "You will feel my full wrath." But now I had to worry about other things.

My dreams were getting more troubling; I stood in a field of dead bodies as the sky burnt with blue flames, Eden stood next to me panting for breath wiping a tiny line of blood that had formed at the side of her mouth, "You think that we wouldn't put up a fight old man?" she began laughing as the flames burned brighter.

"And yet." He held a woman by the throat and I stared in horror, who ever she was, she seemed important, more important than my own life.

"My boy." She tried to smile at me, wait… she was my mother? "It's going to be okay." His hand closed and her throat cracked but not before she began falling like a rag doll through the air and she hit the floor then he rushed down on me.

"NO!" I screamed as I had woken, "GET AWAY!" it had felt like the shadows were closing the claws around me.

"Harry?" Jamie sat up instantly awake.

"GET AWAY!" I held my hands around my self then when he came near I tried kicking.

He simply grabbed hold of me and pulled me close, "it was just a bad dream." He whispered when I had calmed down and rested my head on his neck.

"Were in trouble." I whispered before passing out in his arms.

With my daydreaming I hadn't realized I was stood outside class and I watched with dread spreading through me as people been getting in line too. I held my books close to my chest and kept my gaze locked in front of me, it was only when Eden spoke did I actually break my focused look.

She was wearing a similar blue leather jacket with skinny jeans and her favorite boots while lastly she wore a blue studded blouse, "Why so focused? I have never seen you that desperate to get into Mirsad's class."

"Trust me, I'm not." I whispered as I lent back against the lockers, "I just think it's better to the alternative of standing out here-" then I caught a glance of what I was dreading in the corner of my eye, I was actually almost relieved as Mirsad opened the door as the bell rang. _Saved by the bell_ I thought as I rushed in and took my took.

Eden stared at me, "Harry, what is going on."

"You don't want to know." I muttered as she took her seat then I winced as I looked up and saw Jonathan take a seat next to me. My sister's eyes narrowed as she started making the link.

"Look, I didn't mean for those things to happen last night." He whispered, his hand reached out and placed a pendant on my table face down. He smiled as my eyes ran over it.

"You can not just pretend what you did last night was not completely inappropriate!" I hissed at him.

"What did you do?" Eden growled.

"He kissed me." I blushed and avoided her gaze before it changed to a flaring glare that rested on him.

"I warned you!" she stopped herself from slapping him as Mirsad looked up from his desk as everyone took out their books and began reading the chapter. His eyes rested on the three of us before he went back to reading the reports he had collected up from the front row.

"It's not like that." He protested but now my sharp glance pierced him as well.

"How else would you explain someone pressing their lips to someone else?" my words seemed to cut right through him as he blushed brightly, I turned over the pendant. It was beautiful. The only shock came when I opened it and stared at the image of me, it was a miniature version of what I had seen his art pad.

"Jonathan, I can't do this." I sighed as I looked over at Jamie, I could see how tense he was but he kept a curious eye on me, "I'm with Jamie and I love him."

"For now." He whispered as I pulled out his art pad which he had left at my house when he had got thrown out.

"And what do you mean by that?" Jamie looked up.

"It means I was with him first."

"Don't!" I hissed as I saw Mirsad look up.

"You hurt him and attacked him!"

"He forgives me for that!"

"Excuse me?" Danny now looked over and looked at me.

"I did not say that! I said that I didn't think _it_ was you!"

"You're an idiot!" Eden growled at him but she stopped still as I did as we felt someone standing over us. I closed my eyes tight as though I could just pretend this was a really bad dream.

"He must be to think he can speak in my class without my permission." Mirsad grinned but his gaze shifted as I slowly placed my hand over the art pad pulling it back. "Ah, well what do we have here?" he pulled it out of my hand and began looking through the pages, I couldn't tell who was paler; me or Jonathan.

"Give them back." My voice grated through my teeth as he walked to the front and pinned them on the board.

"This is not art class. Neither is it place for you to sort out you're romance problems." I could see Eden's eyes burning bright as she tried to control him but it wasn't working.

People began to giggled quietly in the class and I began to feel tears form in my eyes, but as they hit the desk they began to burn, "You rotten bastard." I snarled as I looked up.

"Harry-" Jonathan began but now I was getting beyond patience.

"You!" I stood, "Just shut it." But now even Jamie could see what was happening as he looked outside, storm clouds were gathering over the school and winds were banging against the glass which reflected the intense burning glow of my eyes.

Mirsad took a step towards me, "So you finally both have shown me that you are awake." He sighed with what sounded like relief but it stopped when the windows shattered again and the wind ripped around the room as my still body locked hate onto him.

The door opened as a man began to walk in, he stood with a suit on, but Eden and I knew that hard stern gaze anywhere, we had seen it all our lives, that same self-imposed presence as he walked into the room, "Dad." We both said in unison.

"THAT'S HIM!" Jonathan screamed as he pointed, "He is the one!" I followed to where he pointed and in the flashed of lightning I saw a horror unfold before me, my father, his eyes were serpents.

"You? You made him do it!" I stepped back.

"You are still so stupid."

"Dad?" Eden asked.

"Call me, Venom." He grinned, "Now you two are coming with me."

"I'd rather die." I growled.

"As you wish." He laughed then lunged at me.

Everything seemed to slow down as he launched over our heads then with a grin my sister flipped over him onto his back then with her fist smashing down on his neck.

"When the hell did you learn to do that?" I stared at her in awe.

"I don't know." She shrugged, "But it felt awesome."

"I might not be able to take you." His head turned around as though it wasn't attached to his body as scales spread over it and he changed into a slithering snake, "But I can bring you down with me!" he hissed.

I looked up in time to see the roof crumbling and cracking.

"HARRY!" Jamie screamed as the ceiling collapsed.

"Not this time!" I snarled as flames exploded over my body and I held the intense weight on my shoulder but an even darker energy was spreading over the rocks making them heavier and heavier as the seconds ticked by.

Eden tried grabbing the rocks but each time she tried a burst of flames blistered her skin. Venom slithered up to the window where he began growing thicker till he was the size of a tree trunk.

"Why." I gasped as my vision blacked out under the crushing weight.

"Because child, you have lived more than one life and in this one, I aim to get power, no matter who gets in the way, I have been to the bottom of hell and far worse and now, you will feel your life spin away by time.

Darkness rushed over me and I tried desperately to hold on, but now I felt as though I was in free fall, with life rushing past me.

I couldn't hold it any more the weight pinned me to the floor and I felt sharp steel pipes and shards of glass stab through me and the air rushed out of me, "I- I will kill you." blood gurgled in my mouth as my head lent on the cold floor.

But I wasn't dead.

It was far worse than that.


	10. Chapter 10

That face, the serpents horrific eyes. that was all that remained in the darkness of my mind as I floated on a sea of dreams.

When the dream took its first hold I was grateful; grateful that I wasn't left to that cold barren isolation.

As the scene came into view I saw a boy, stood in the clearing with two women and a girl his own age, I couldn't see him very well, the only thing I could manage to make out of him was that he was wearing a black tunic and he looked very strong, but something about him just seemed so wrong to me, my body wanted to move to stand by him but I focused my floating body to stay still as stone, he flashed a frown towards the area where I floated.

"You lack control, without control your own flames can… no, they will back fire on you." Said the woman as she stepped forward, the closer she came I could make out more details of her, dark grey eyes and a dress that wove over one shoulder showing the sharpness of her body, whether this intentional or not didn't seem clear.

"I defeated the Titans with one quick breath while it took you god's years of fighting!" he defiantly shouted.

_Boy how arrogant was he?_ I caught a glance at the lake and saw my reflection, _oh god! I look like how I did when I was nine!_

The woman simply grinned as she lifted him by his hand as though he was a piece of paper, he fought in her vice grip, she grinned, "You are like my brother Ares." She flipped him and smashed him down face first into the dirt, "you rely on power and brute force and that is why you will always lose to me."

Hang on; grey intelligent eyes and a sister to Ares the warlord?

Athena? I stared at the woman, "That's impossible!" I said then the boy looked directly at me as though he had heard me, how could have heard me in a dream? But just as quickly as he had looked at me he turned his attention back to her as he ran forward, Have we not proved this tactic does not work?" she kicked him across the face simply before he sprang back to his feet.

"_STOP!"_ I screamed as I threw my arms out standing in front of her, but her hand rested on my shoulder and I looked back at her.

"It is sweet that you try to protect me but it is fine. I promise that no harm will happen here. Watch and learn." She smiled and knelt to hug me.

"_Lady Athena." _I whispered, _"You are the mistress of wisdom; please explain what has happened to me._"

"It has just become you're turn to take action, that is all." She smiled.

"Enough!" the boy growled "I don't know what is going on here but I have had enough of your tricks!"

"No." I watched him as he ran at her, I raised a hand and felt an intense sensation moving through my arm till it exploded from my palm, the boy flew skimming across the water like a skimming stone until he crashed into the rocks.

Athena smiled as she patted my shoulder like a mother would when watching their child learn to ride a bike, "Very good."

The boy stared at me with a look of loathing, "Show you're self Demon!"

"Lady Athena, who is that boy?"

"I'm the one who is going to kick your butt." he snapped as flames exploded out palms which rushed at me, I jumped and dived between the flames landing in a crouch.

Now it was my turn.

I ran at him leaping and diving between more walls of flames till I came face to face with him and even though it was a dream my fist still connected with his face as he smashed further down into the rocks.

"ROSULA" the girl cried out, she had dark eyes and fair skin but when she looked towards me she instantly paled, so did the woman next to her.

What are they looking at?

He began staring at me, "What kind of trick is this Athena."

"No trick. Rosula, meet Harry. Harry, meet Rosula." She knelt next to me, "your Titan power has been passed down from the beginning of Earth ever since you lost forgot you're true past."

"He's a Titan." The boy called Rosula scoffed and I frowned.

"I'm stronger than you." I muttered.

"Anyway it seems you are defeated Rosula." Athena observed, I finally took time to look at the boy and I stepped away.

He looked exactly like me.

Athena put her arm around me, now she definitely looked like a mother, "Please, just send me back."

"Time travel does not come without a cost, especially in dreams." She said, "When you awaken." She smiled as she once again knelt down to look me in the eyes, "do not panic, everything will be okay in the end." Her hand ran gently across my scar, "I would heal it but the knife and venom used to make it will not let that happen."

"So he gets one scar and he is completely distraught?" he mocked but then his voice faltered as I grew to the same height and age as him.

"He suffered more than this reincarnation of you Rosula." She scolded him.

"You are acting like his mother!" the boy burst out.

"One day I will be." She glowered at him, "Good luck." She gave me one last smile before I felt my self falling.

My eyes flew open and I instantly regretted it as I began to feel a sharp ache all over my body, I had to focus hard as light hit my eyes, I was under a thin blanket lay in a bed, I slowly turned my head which ached, as though I hadn't moved in a century, there sat by my bed was a boy about nineteen fast asleep, he had spiky blonde hair and wore a purple shirt and jeans. Why did he look so familiar? Next to him were rows of roses, my Favorited, I smiled looking at them; there were so many vases, some fresh and some wilted and old.

I laid my head back against a pillow with a groan and closed my eyes, the light felt as though it was burning and the pain was making me wish I was passed back out.

"Did he just move?" a voice whispered, I felt a hand on my arm, "Harry, are you there?"

My eyelids tried desperately to open.

I turned my head slowly towards the voice, why did it sound so familiar and yet like a distant memory.

My eye lids eventually opened and I stared at a soft pair of brown eyes which were looking at me with disbelief, "who are you." I whispered as the hand stroked my face as though it was making sure I was there and not just an image but even with that gentle touch I winced, my body was more saw than when I had been attacked by Jonathan.

"Someone who has missed you dearly." He whispered, "And one who failed to keep his promise that you would not get hurt as long as I am around."

"Jamie?" I gasped silently as my hand slowly held his, "you look so different." I smiled.

"So do you." He whispered, "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Where am I?" My eyes flew to Jamie as I felt my heart quicken as I began to see machinery set up around me.

"You have to keep calm." His hands tightened around mine and my heart felt as though it was going to burst, "What is the last thing you remember." He urged and I had to close my eyes to try to see through the haze of memories, when a few minutes had passed and I hadn't said anything Jamie's hand tightened slightly and I felt a crushing feeling build in my as though I was being pushed down through the very earth.

My eyes opened and flickered to him, "Venom." The very word brought a chill to the room as though for the briefest of seconds, everything had gone dark.

"That was three years ago." The softness of Jamie's voice did nothing to halt the pain of the news.

"th-th-three years." I felt my chest tighten as I began to back away into the pillow and it became so very clear about where I was. I was in a hospital.

Venom had put me in a coma!

I closed my eyes tight as though I thought it was a dream that would just dissipate when I did open them but I was not lucky like that.

The doors of the ward slowly opened as Eden burst through, I tried to take in the fact of how different everybody looked. She had a bright smile across her face as she came and sat by Jamie, "Hey sleeping beauty, you always seem to get into trouble don't you."

"You look so different." I giggled lightly, it's true. She was breath-taking. Every nurse on the ward looked at her with envy stuck on their faces.

"Brace you're self." She whispered as the doors opened to reveal a tall handsome boy with sharp cut hair which stuck up at the back, as soon as his eyes landed on me, he smiled.

"Jonathan." I whispered surprised to see him, "W-what" I tried sitting up but I winced as pain shot across my back.

"You should rest." A doctor urged from across the room.

"Well it seems I have rested for the last three years." I snapped.

"Yep, he's okay." Eden laughed as she helped me sit up, Jonathan came and sat on the other side of the bed by me and I look at Jamie for a minute, we both remembered how Jonathan had tried to run over and rescue me from the falling building but wasn't fast enough to have done so.

"You tried to save me from the man who ruined your life."

"I owe you an debt." He smiled, "that's only just the start of he repaying you back."

"Jonathan?"

"Yeah?" he looked at me. I gave Jamie one quick glance just so he understood what I was doing; I pulled him in landing a quick kiss on his cheek, it was nothing special but I did have to try then not to giggle as he blushed bright red.

"Thanks." He whispered as he held his hands to his cheek.

"Don't thank me silly." I laughed.

"But Harry I need to know something."

"What?"

"That day at the school; the worst day of mine and Jamie's life." I held Jamie's hand in a firm grasp when I saw the look of pain etch across his face, "I saw…" he paused as though he was scared to say the name, "Venom change into a snake and those flames that were created by you and Eden." She looked at him curiously but also her hand glowed the faintest shade of blue as though she was preparing for something.

"What are you?" he asked.

I watched as a Nurse walked over, she had stern grey eyes as she looked at the others but then a friendly look when her eyes rested on me, "a very interesting question; what are you?" she asked and I finally realized why she had my conscience brought back into the past.

"We are Titans." I smiled as Athena nodded.

"Now, he needs his rest, I know you boys have spent every spare moment here but we have only one spare bed available today for guests." She looked at me, was she expecting me to choose between them?

"I want Eden to stay." i said as she grinned as a glance was shared between us, oh Athena, Eden may be the strongest and I probably the weakest bodied out of the two of us, but my tongue is as sneaky as a cat's.

"I would like that too." Eden smiled as she took a seat next to me.

After Jamie had kissed me goodbye and he and Jonathan had left with Athena did my sister start laughing, "You really are sneaky as a cat." She laughed as she turned to the roses and with a click of her fingers they rejuvenated but instead of red they turned blue.

"Don't tell me you can read my thoughts?" I groaned as I leant back.

"Yep and by the way, I saw your dreams." Her face turned serious, "so there are reincarnations of us in the past?"

"It would seem so." My eyes rested on the roses as I thought about Jonathan, all this time I had blamed him for something he hadn't done.

"It's not you're fault." She said as she got my gaze back to her, "at the time we didn't even know we had powers… hang on, please tell me you're not thinking about."

"Well, me and Jamie never actually went out." I said and thought of the memory of us sat by the pool sharing a kiss.

"You shouldn't let Athena mess with you're mind like this." She sighed then when I looked at her with wide eyes she just raised an eyebrow, "I can see you're thoughts remember." She stuck her tongue out, "But Athena was right, you need rest." She pushed me down softly so my head was resting against the pillow, "do not worry, Venom can't hurt you here." My eyes closed, "For now we are going to live normal lives for a while." I soon fell asleep to rain splashing against the glass windows.


	11. Chapter 11

I sat staring out the windows of my room as I put my head between my knees almost as though I was trying to hide from the silence that had surrounded me in a thick coat. I had done it; I had got discharged from hospital after a couple of weeks due to my 'abnormal recovery rate' but hey that is the cuts for you I just don't know why I had lost three years of my life because of… him; the man who haunts my dreams.

The only bit of solace that came to me was that he had left the house to me and all the possessions why he had slithered away and I had inherited Athena who had nursed me back to health after making me lose the three years but just as much as I had inherited her she had inherited me as her son.

Outside the clouds were trying to cover the sky and block out the sunlight as it were due to make way for rain or even snow, the temperature had dropped lately and a rough winter was on it's way.

Athena slowly looked into my room, "What is wrong?" she looked at me as though I was the little boy she had seen that day three thousand years ago, I didn't answer I just closed my eyes listening as the steady stream ran outside then the tiny clunk as she sat on the bed next to me, "You can tell me anything baby." She smiled.

"Why me?" I whispered trying to hide the real reason I was upset as I looked at her and raised my hand; green flames licked across my fingers.

"It was your destiny to be reincarnated to this, don't fight it." She put her arm around me then when her gaze rested on me she grinned as she read me like an open book, "but how about now you tell me the real reason you are sad." But I just sat with a frown not answering; thankfully she didn't push me to talk.

But what was I now to do? I had no idea what to do now with my life, I didn't have a college to go to, I had woken up conveniently half way through the summer holiday, Eden was out on a date with Danny except for when she said we had to meet up and practice our abilities.

But was that all my life was focused on now? These abilities which I had inherited? Things had even become a lot more awkward between me and Jamie, we hadn't seen each other as much because when ever I was free and he was we were either practicing or sitting with each other in silence. Did he not like me any more?

I leant against Jamie as I came out my day dream. I held onto his waist with my arms around him as the motorbike sped up the hill; the forest glistened in the morning dew as the trees towered over me the sun was raising behind the grand mountain and a bank of silver clouds.

My face was a bright red looking at Jamie in his black leather jacket and bikers outfit, though I could tell he was trying hard not to frown and meet my gaze, "remind why you're going to this again?"

"I just need a little normality, that's all." The biker sped up the hill and I could tell Jamie wasn't pleased by this; he hated the idea of me hanging out with Jonathan.

"And I'm not normal?" his voice sounded teasing though I could easily tell he was trying to lighten the conversation.

"I just mean…" but I didn't finish my thoughts, with everything that was going on and had happened it had just become too much.

I wont deny that I had smiled when Jonathan had called me on my phone that morning… well the moment the phone went off I had answered it, anything to break the silence that had surrounded me, "Hello."

"Hey Harry." Came a happy voice," its Jonathan."

"Oh hey little J." originally that nickname had been meant to hurt him but recently it had become quite cute and fitting.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" he wondered.

"Nope, definitely not." I grinned.

"I was wondering if you are busy at all today." I looked around my room.

"Well I was going to go to this awesome party, then cliff diving."

"So you're free then?" I could hear him trying to hold back his laughter.

"Yep." I lay back on my bed.

"Would you like to hang out? I'm heading up to the top of mountain today."

"You make it sound like you're going up Everest." I giggled, "It's only the Malvern's, but yeah." I smiled, "I would love that."

"Great" he was so trying to hide the delight in his voice now.

"I will see you up there."

That's when Jamie had come around; he had turned up at my front door with his motorbike and that delicious smile on his face. "Your friend is here." Athena grinned but I grimaced.

"Hey kitty." He winked.

"Hey." I returned as I started packing my bag for the day grabbing some notebooks and pens.

"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go catch a movie."

"I can't sorry I've already made plans." I rushed around the grand entrance gathering my stuff.

"Who with?"

"Jonathan." As soon as I said his name Jamie hid a glare, to avoid a fight with him I had promised Jamie that he at least could give me a ride up the hills.

As I got off his motorbike I smiled at him, "want me to pick you up later?" he asked and I nodded, "Maybe you can sleep around at my house tonight." Okay now my face turned bright red.

"Sure." I gave him a kiss on the cheek before I turned and ran up the hills taking two steps at a time.

What had happened to me and Jamie? At one point it had been painful to stay away from each other but recently he just seemed so distant from me.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice when I had run into Jonathan, "Hey easy there tiger." He laughed as he steadied me, "What's the rush?" His brown hair was blowing in the wind as he held his art pad and his paints.

As we took a spot on the highest point I lay back and stared at the sky, resting a hand over my eyes and the other acting as a pillow for my head. I started noticing that every now and then Jonathan would glance at me before he returned to his canvas. "Jonathan Ravenswood." I raised an eyebrow, "Are you painting me?"

"Well, I would be if you didn't keep moving." He stuck his tongue out at me and I laughed.

"I'm not sure that I make that good of a muse." I suddenly felt very self conscious as I turned my gaze back to the sky where it had been before.

"I would certainly disagree." It was a while before he spoke again, the concentration was evident on his face as he took in my shape then as he looked at me again he blushed and I finally got to say something I have always wanted to say from Titanic.

"I think you are blushing _Mr._ big artist." Jonathan caught on instantly to where that had come from and grinned, "I don't think miseur Monet would blush."

"He does landscapes." Jonathan finished the quote and I tried not to burst out laughing.

After a couple hours Jonathan finally set down his paints and smiled, "Finished." He confirmed and I scrambled to my feet and got to look at the painting. The moment I saw it I felt myself catch my breath. It was amazing! Jonathan did have real skill when it came to art, it was as though he had taken a photograph instead of painted but the only major difference was that he had drawn a night sky with stars which almost sparkled on the canvas.

Every details of me was correct, my clothing, my expression and the shape of my body. The only thing he hadn't drawn was the scars on my face.

He dated it and signed it before smiling at me, "It's yours."

"What?" I looked at hit taken aback, he had just spent hours on a painting that was the most beautiful and best work he had ever done and I don't mean that because I was the person in it and here he was giving it to me.

Our gaze locked, he was blushing slightly as he leant in, closer and closer but before his lips could touch mine I turned away, "Jonathan." I sighed, "We've talked about this before."

"I have seen you and Jamie." He looked directly into my eyes, "Harry I can give you a normal life you could never have with him and the Titans, I could give so much happiness."

"Jonathan." I couldn't meet his gaze, "Lets just focus on being friends." But Jonathan had a furious look now forming over his face.

"It's because of Jamie." He whispered, "Harry just give me a chance, please." I turned and closed my eyes.

"Maybe if I wasn't with Jamie." I whispered and began walking down the hill towards a single motorbike light, "But I am." I faced my prince and smiled but Jonathan just continued that loathing look he always gave Jamie, I turned back towards my poor angry friend, "Please don't make me go back leaving you with that angry look." I whispered giving a sympathetic smile.

"I can't get rid of it." He growled continuing his dead lock glare.

"please." My voice was soft just how Jamie would talk when he was calming me down if I was sad.

Surely and slowly Jonathan gave a weak smile though his eyes still showed his heart break, I turned back to Jamie and a silent understanding passed between us like it had done at the hospital before I turned back and gave a soft kiss on Jonathan's cheek but lasted it a bit longer this time, "Thank you for the day, it was nice to do something normal." I smiled giving him a brief hug, "We should make it a regular thing."

"If practice is not on." Jamie added and I sat on the back of the bike pulling my helmet on and leaning against Jamie's warmth, I was wrong, it didn't matter how much time me and Jamie actually did spend together, we loved each other, it was simple as that but even so as we pulled away I couldn't help thinking about what Jonathan had said; _"Harry I can give you a normal life you could never have with him and the Titans, I could give so much happiness."_ If I was with Jamie, my life would be never anything but strange.

Jamie drove in silence most of the way, I could tell something was bothering him but he just wasn't going to say anything, I tightened my grip around him and leant my head against his shoulder, "How was your day?" I asked but he didn't say anything.

We turned a sharp corner down into the forest path.

What had possible come over him?

I thought of asking but instead I watched as up ahead came a faint glow of candle lights; all floating around on small discs of water and I stared in amazement.

Jamie smiled as we came to a stop though I could still tell he was nervous about something. He took my hand as I pulled off the helmet, "Happy anniversary." He smiled as he spun me across the little area he had set up.

"Of what?" I laughed.

"The first time." His lips found mine in a soft pulling kiss and a soft groan passed unwillingly out of me as my hands moved up the side of his face grasping his hair, "We kissed." He finished.

"Uh huh, talk later." I whispered as I pulled him back.

"Wait." He whispered then laughed as I pouted.

"If I am honest, I thought you were going to leave me." My voice worked around the clearing barely above the sound of the wind.

"My silly little kitty." He laughed then smiled as music began softly playing, "I waited for you for three years and a lot longer before that."

"What?" I laughed.

"I always loved you." He leant me back and held me over the air, "I remember that first day you turned up at our school." He smiled and I blushed.

"What did you think?"

"I thought he must have the wrong school cause he's an angel from heaven." At that I laughed.

"Oh Titan Jamie that is so cheesy." I smiled.

"That's why." He pulled me back and slowly lowered on one knee.

_What was he doing!_

He produced a box that fit in the palm of his hand and he smiled, "There was a reason I was distant." He looked at me but now my heart was beating faster and faster. "I decided that, I can't live without you." He smiled, "So, will you marry me?" I looked at him as though he was mad then I burst out with laughter, he was a madman but he was my madman.

"Yes." I said as I took the ring but then Eden burst out from behind the tree and pushed Jamie out the way so she could hug me first.

"My little brother is getting Married!" she cried with laughter that when I noticed the ring on her finger.

"We can make it a double wedding." I grinned as Jamie only just realised the ring that was on my sister's finger, a blue diamond covered over a golden band but my eye wandered back to my own ring, a gold band with diamond heart and green studded emeralds moving over the band.

"So that's how it is." I spun around to see Jonathan as tears formed at the edge of his eyes; I looked back over my shoulder at Eden and Jamie. They must have known he would follow us.

Jonathan ran off and both Eden and Jamie turned around to stop me, "Don't!" I snarled and I ran after the boy who had just had his heart not only broken but now smashed into pieces.

The forest was dark in the night, so much so that I had to create a small candle flame on my finger, "Jonathan!" I cried out.

"Go away!" he shouted back. I was not going to leave him in the dark of the forest by himself, whether he liked it or not!

Eventually I came up to him as he sat on the floor crying holding his knee; he must have fallen over a tree root.

I shook my head as I knelt down and sat by him, "This is why you don't go running off into the woods." I focused the flame in my hand so the heat lessened so it was more energy than it was anything else. He wouldn't even look at me! "Jonathan, I never meant-"

"You think they are so good and nice but they are not!"

"Jonathan." I sighed, it hurt to see him in such pain.

"But Harry." I turned to look at him, why did he hate the others so much? Well other than the horrible thing they had just done.

"Jonathan. I am one of them; I was never even human I am a Titan. I am the same as them." He paled as he realised what he had said.

"The difference is I love you." He whispered and I closed my eyes feeling the sharp pang of guilt run through me.

Then I did the craziest and spontaneous thing I have ever done in my life.

I kissed him.

It was just as it used to be when we first went out, his lips forcing onto mine, but it just didn't feel the way it did when I was with Jamie, no burst or need to keep it alive. Jonathan rested his head against mine and smiled.

"Jonathan I just want us to be friends, I'm going to marry Jamie." I whispered and his gaze became distant.

"I know." He whispered and pulled back.

"You're going to meet someone." I whispered.

"I can wait." He smiled and I felt my heart drop as I began weaving my flames through my hands, a little trick Eden had taught me about shape and manipulation. Eventually I held a line of green silky bandage and wrapped it around his leg.

Who knows, maybe it would work maybe we could just be friends but now I had to turn my attention to something else; my mad crazy love.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke the next morning as sunlight settled on my eyelids and I got the beautiful first sight of my fiancée beautiful smile. _That's right, I said fiance IM GETTING MARRIED! _A smile broke out over my face.

Jamie giggled quietly before stroking the side of my face, "I would love to know what's going on in that noggin of yours." He sat up showing his bare chest and his sword necklace dangling down from his neck as he kissed me only the way he ever could, a satisfied groan escaped me as I arched my back up returning the kiss, my arms wrapped around his neck as I pulled back grinning and began singing quietly: "I'm in heaven when you kiss me, show me that you miss me, take me with you back to wonderland."

"What?" he laughed and I rolled out of bed landing in a crouch and walking over to my wardrobe trying to find an outfit.

"How can I talk with those lips melting me?" I ran a finger along them; they really were soft as satin.

I dressed in black jeans but couldn't find any shirts that seemed appealing to me, "I really have to go shopping soon." I muttered… or maybe I didn't. I looked at my hands and a grin flashed across my face. If I had made bandages out of my energy…. Then maybe.

I smiled as the green energy moved across my chest forming shirt which read; Keep calm and come to the dark side… seriously? That was the best my powers could do. With a sigh I simply pulled out a black and green stripped jumper and beanie hat.

Jamie got changed into shorts and an old shirt which he had brought over, "There is just one problem with your outfit." He winked as he walked over.

"Oh is there now?" he pulled out my original heart necklace which I had given him, since then I had just been wearing a double of it. "Jamie, I gave that to you." But he just laughed.

"You realize we have training today don't you? That pretty outfit is going to get torn." He lent forward and placed the collar of black silk around my neck which hung my Green diamond heart jewel, it had belonged to my mother who said it had been passed down from her family as long as she could remember. I blushed brightly; with his lips being so near mine the temptation was so great.

I grinned as I stepped back and my body exploded into Green flames but I pulled a sheet over me before he could see the clothes burn away, everything except the necklace, "Well I better just find something more suiting then shouldn't I?" I simply pulled on a pair of shorts, now I know your going to think it's typical they _were_ green but we had made it a private joke between us Titans to dress mostly in our color, we spent ages always trying to find the right clothes.

But as I looked at my reflection I felt a bit self conscious as I looked at the large scars which ran all over my body. They were everywhere; my ribs, my chest, my spine; my legs and arms and even one alone my face.

This time it was Jamie's arms which wrapped around my waist as he lent his head on my shoulder, "I thought you had stopped worrying about them." He whispered, his fingers traced them and I closed my eyes feeling his hands touch my cold flesh.

"How can I stop worrying about them when every time I look in the mirror I am reminded of what happened." I had forgiven Jonathan, the boy who still had feelings for me after he had been possessed into attacking me by my father.

A long time ago I had been able to hide them but I knew when I did that now it made Jamie sad that I felt my body was so wrong.

His hand pulled me along as we began walking down the stairs, "Where are we training today?" we stood in front of a pool of water and I began dreading what we were about to do. In place of our reflections, my sister Eden and her fiancé Danny appeared in a clearing of a forest "Were all good to go." she smiled.

"Do we have to?" I whispered as I held onto Jamie tight. Danny and Jamie had discovered a new use of their water abilities, if they were both by a large enough pool of water they could create a portal between the two places and one of them could get to the other.

"Yep." My prince laughed and jumped into the water pulling me with him as I screamed.

Now, I wouldn't have minded it except for a couple things… mainly because I hated; feeling closed in so much it felt like the walls are closing in about to crush me, a cold running darkness that felt as though ice was numbing my body and finally the fact that I hated with a passion; water.

As the water pushed me and Jamie out I landed on the floor with a groan, "I said it before and I will say it again; I hate water portals!" every one started chuckling but silenced as I moved in a blur and the next time they blinked I was sat up on the highest branch in the tree next to them.

"That's your third power?" Danny stared at me, "super speed?" I thought for a moment remembering waking up the middle of the other night when Jamie had to calm me down, I had woken up again later that night but I found something a bit strange.

Eden answered the question though, "I think there are different amount of powers for each of us." She elbowed the tree and I felt it began to tilt. I swung from the branch with instinct; spinning like a gymnast, it was only when I landed perfectly did I begin to realize what I had actually just done.

She held a book in her and I winced as I looked at it, a spiked metal and leather cover, "Harry what's wrong?" Jamie caught me as I jumped down.

"It's because he has seen it before in a dream." Eden finished, her eyes ran over me as she had just confirmed her theory, "I know because I have had the same dream."

"Don't read it. Please." I whispered as I stared at her.

"Don't you want to know the truth about us?" she opened the book and began reading, glancing up occasionally, "that wasn't a dream that was an old reincarnation of us."

"You was named the Duke and I was the Baroness." She continued and I closed my eyes tight my hand digging into the bark of the tree, with each word I felt power running through me.

But then she stopped and glanced at me for a long second.

She seemed to be staring into my soul, "It was only when he had been possessed by his father that the Duke ever committed a horrific deed; with his mind in the clutch of the first serpent the Duke descended upon the original land of the Titans and destroyed it without mercy."

"STOP!" I screamed as I saw it flashing through my mind as clear as if was happing right in front of me; _many stood, not one sound was heard, the people gathered together, weather for comfort or fear, it is not known, the Azuwraith's were vanishing, like animals do when an oncoming storm, many children were evacuated to the sky kings realm, mothers left their children to run to that realm, knowing what fate awaited themselves but even so, stood their smiling saying they would see them soon. The children being naïve believed this and vanished with smiles on their faces, after that the people that were left gathered, those expecting had gone with the children too. Most though had stayed behind. The sky was burning with the land as it was torn up hungrily._

Danny and Eden looked at me, sticking out the ground next to me were spikes of crystal, "I might be him but I am a completely new person." I snapped, "Just as I'm sure you're not the baroness. After all." I snatched the book of her and flicked through the pages, "she held the half breed child in her palms and slowly began draining the life out of it. It was disgusting, a half breed born from Titan blood, the power of possession from Venom didn't work on her but he didn't need to do a full possession, just the suggestion of evil and a taste of his power was enough to corrupt anyone." Her eyes were full of horror as she undoubtedly saw what I had when she read about my history. Everyone's eyes rested on me and Eden but we turned and fled but if I had waited I would have heard them trying to calm both of us down.

Running was so much easier when you was the fastest thing in the world, no wonder I had loved being on a motorbike. Feeling this speed, was the best thing that I had ever felt… next to Jamie's kisses of course.

I ran until I found a bar way back out where Jamie had proposed to me. I didn't care where I was just as long as I was away from those looks that they had given me.

As I walked in I felt eyes graze over to me, big muscled men looked at me as though to say; _who is this pipsqueak?_ I sat down at the bar and looked at the bartender, "We'll if it isn't Harry." I looked up to see the guy; he was nineteen just like me. He wore a navy blue jacket and a grin on his face.

"Hey Christopher." I muttered. he had been an old friend back in my old school, one of the very few people who had known, we had often gone to parties when we had the chance.

"What's got you beat?" he lent on the bar with a sympathetic look on his face.

"None of your business." A new voice injected and I looked to see Jonathan… oh great so my day was turning out to be just the best.

Christopher poured out a shot glass, "It's on the house, feel better soon wont you, H." he winked but I was beyond blushing now I just didn't care anymore. I just simply downed it and he raised an eyebrow as he refilled it.

"Harry, what happened?" Jonathan whispered when Christopher had walked away but I just downed the glass again and waited for a refill, "I didn't think you ever drank?" he watched me as I shot him a glance then drank it again, "Okay, what happened?" he pushed the question on me.

"Eden found a book." I slurred as I drank another, "Full of the history of our reincarnations."

"Harry…" I could see Jonathan making the links in his mind.

"You were right though." I raised a glass, "Titans are bad, very bad."

"You're not." His hand rested on mine.

"Apparently in my first life I was the ultimate dark prince who destroyed an entire planet full of people."

"What?" Jonathan's eyes widened.

"Because of…him." I snarled and crushed the glass in my hand, "Jonathan you should have seen the way they looked at me!"

"What about you're sister? Didn't she say anything?"

"Were in the same boat." I muttered and down the last drink, now I was definitely… okay completely drunk.

"I'm sure Jamie wont mind; he loves you more than his own life…"

"Won't mind? Oh of course he wont." I slurred as I lent my head on my hand, "He won't mind marrying a murderer." I felt a sharp slap smack across my face and I turned my head to look at Jonathan very slowly.

"That was not you. I know you and you would never do that."

"I don't know." I muttered and felt my flames burning in the pits of my eyes, "I certainly feel something right now." I grabbed him by the collar and thanks to all those shot glasses, did something that was very unlike me; I pulled him in and landed a kiss on his cheek.

It changed as he took more control of it, I ran my hands across his smooth face but then I groaned as I pulled back, "What am I doing?"

"You love him." Jamie's voice came.

_Oh timing is a complete B-_

His hand wrapped around my arm as he pulled me back gently and saw I was head over heels drunk and laughed, "but trust me when I say I can see his heart." He glared at Jonathan, "Know he loves me more."

"I can give him more than you can. I can give him the normality he wants."

"Take it outside guys." A bring muscled dude started walking over and I was really not in the mood for this.

"Sit back down." I growled and Jamie and Jonathan stared at me, they knew the power I wielded and they knew that in a state like this? I didn't have full control over my actions.

"You talking to me?" I took my time to look at him, he had very little hair, he was big, toned and arrogant and looking at me as though I was an insect compared to him.

"Don't." Jonathan warned he began to pale as I turned to face the guy, "Just go before anything bad happens."

"Anything bad happens? What can this little pathetic q-" he gasped as my fist smashed into his stomach. His mouth opened slowly and his body arched forward as I broke a few of his ribs. I spun and kicked him in the chest and it was as though he was a leaf on a runway; he flew through the air and smashed through the wooden walls as though they were made of paper.

"Damn." Chris stared at me wide eyed as the other bikers began to stand and walk over to me cracking their knuckles.

Jamie and Jonathan stepped slowly back and stood by Christopher as all three of them as though they had practiced it, ducked at the same time hiding behind the bar.

I grinned as they all circled around me, I clicked my fingers and the ground shook as I created that feeling on intense horror I had felt back on the mountain but I urged it to course through the ground in the form of a spiked pillar of crystal which covered all the exits.

I flexed my fingers, "thirty bikers against four normal kids, easy." Flames burned from my hands, "One me? Now you're scared." I laughed as the flames vanished and the first one got up the courage.

"Nice tricks but-" I kicked up hitting him straight in the face then brought my leg back down smashing on his skull and the floor gave way beneath him as he fell into the basement unconscious.

"They are not tricks." My glare ran around the room as the flames burst up my arms then latched out like ropes tying around most of the men's arms and they screamed falling like flies, but not dead, I was not a murderer.

The flames spread further and further up my body beginning to cover my form in a bright emerald light while my eyes burned furiously brighter, "Who is next?" I laughed as they scrambled against the walls clawing with their bare hands on the crystal.

I shook my head as though I was exasperated, "That's naughty." The crystal began to send out shards smashing them through the walls, "Don't touch what you can't afford!" I shouted feeling the thick blood lust rising further and further with a uncontrollable anger.

All the time I could feel the others watching me, I could see Jamie understanding how much pain it must be for this to happen. Jonathan looking at me for the boy he once knew who had loved him unconditionally and then there was Christopher who stared at me as though he was thinking; _COOL!_

Jamie slowly strode out from behind the safety of the bar as my flames spread over the building devouring the wood. He said nothing he simply reached his hand out and pulled me into his embrace, "Come back to me. It's okay. Come back." He whispered over and over until eventually the flames on my body diminished and I stood there in his hold.

I slumped and felt Jamie lift me as I rested my head into his shoulder, the alcohol had definitely had a bad effect on me… so another set back for a Titan apparently we can't drink without going in destructive mode… but that said, I had used my powers in a way I had never been able to.

Jonathan couldn't meet my gaze, "I told you. I am no good." I whispered but Jamie hushed me before scowling at Jonathan.

"It's not easy you know, having to live like that, to always be in control every second for fear of hurting something."

"I don't judge him!" he snapped back, "I was just thinking. I have never seen you so confident and in control."

"Then you are blind." I whispered, I didn't mean it as an insult, "Because I never want to be like that again."

"At least let me drive you both home." I was too tired to put up a fight and so was Jamie; I could see my flames had burnt through his shirt and even though his skin was healing. How much pain had he just had to endure? Not just physically but also mentally?

I would never use my powers again, I would never let any harm come to Jamie or anyone else because I was that weak I could lose control at a moments notice.


	13. Chapter 13

Tunnel lights flashed through the windows as the car sped through the road as Jonathan drove me back home. I was lay across the back seat with my head in Jamie's lap as he stroked a hand through my hair.

Jonathan glanced back his eyes wandering over me, he had seen the full torrent of Titan power. Christopher a boy from my old boarding school sat in the front and now and then he would grin, "That was so cool you sent them flying through walls as though he was paper."

"Shut it!" Jamie and Jonathan barked and he shrank back into his seat with a timid nod.

I knew how much Jamie had hated seeing me like that; my hand ran over his exposed chest where my flames had burned away his shirt, "Harry, I'm okay. Honestly."

"Don't." I whispered, "Just don't." his skin was still warm from where he had been scolded.

"Harry it wasn't your fault." Jonathan reassured me, "you were just overwhelmed by that news."

"And the alcohol." Chris added.

"There was also that." He agreed, "I think we should tell him." he exchanged glances with Jamie who just nodded not taking his eyes off me; "We found a college that has offered you a place in its English and theatre course." He smiled, "You start tomorrow."

"Maybe you can go Titan in front of everyone."

"Okay Charlie." Jamie growled.

"My name is Chris."

"What ever, but understand this." He raised my hand and grinned as Chris stared at the ring.

"You're kidding?"

"Get in line buddy." Jonathan muttered, "But anyway." His glance turned like daggers on Chris, "tell anyone and Jamie will have to fight me to get a chance to beat the stuffing out of you. Understand?" Chris nodded very slightly with wide eyes. I looked at him with a weak smile and he blushed. Even after everything had happened Jonathan was still trying to protect me.

I looked outside, it was darker than the pits of Venom' soul. We were miles from being anywhere. "We should stay here for the night." Jamie spoke my thoughts.

"Well cant you do some fire thing and get us back?" Chris looked at me and I flinched at hearing the idea.

"You are really, really pushing." Jamie muttered, "He is in no state to do it and it requires both me and Danny to do our portal." He sighed.

"You're right." Jonathan nodded as he pulled the key out the ignition as he came to a rolling stop by a bank of trees.

"We will sleep it off here tonight then wake up early in the morning, get changed and head straight to the school." He yawned and stretched, Jamie pulled a blanket over me and him as I closed my eyes.

It was only when they had thought I had gone to sleep that they began talking; "Jamie? Is it true about his past life?" So Jonathan was curious.

"Yeah." Jamie's voice seemed to carry a weight to it, "though he seems to believe that it was as if by his own hand. Harry is not that kind of person, he wouldn't harm a fly."

"That in the bar…" Jonathan began wondering, "Why did he react like that, except for of course the alcohol, I have never seen him like that… he seemed so confidant in himself and dark, who ever that was it was not him."

"It is as though ever since we went on that holiday it seems like everything is against him."

"He needs a normal life." Jonathan urged, "You and the other Titans cannot give him that."

"You're right." He agreed and I felt his body tense, "What if… the college has dorms doesn't it?"

"Yeah." I could hear Jonathan voice turn defensive as he prepared himself, "Why?"

Jamie ran his hand over my face and I tried not to move closer to him, "If I can get him to move out of his home, away from Athena and the others… can I trust you to live with him at the college."

_What was Jamie thinking!_

I slowly sat up and leant away from Jamie against the car door, "are you trying to get rid of me?" I stared at him with a look of betrayal.

"I'm just thinking that you need to get away from us Titans for a while." I could see the pain in his eyes, "I wouldn't do this if I had any other idea of how to help you." He whispered.

"How long would I be away." I looked at Jonathan who was trying his best to hide his delight.  
"We would be able to return on weekends and holidays, we can use my family's private boat to get there and back." He smiled but now I frowned, a boat?

"Why would we need a boat?" I looked at the two boys who had apparently been conspiring for a long time.

"The school is in France." Jamie said and my heart dropped.

"We are getting married!" I growled, "Don't you guys understand that?" I took hold of Jamie's hand, "Tell them Jamie." I smiled looking at them waiting for Jamie to tell them that no matter what we were going to be married but all around me there was only silence, "Jamie tell them." I whispered as I turned to look at him but he hid from my gaze looking as though he was using all focus and concentration to say the next words.

"Harry."

_No. Please don't do this._

"I think we shouldn't get married."

_NO!_

"We rushed it; you need a chance to live your life before… we did what our Titan reincarnations would have done, we can still get married but you just have to have a chance at life first." Okay maybe it was selfish but I glared knifes at him, I didn't care what our stupid reincarnations had done! I felt a love I couldn't explain but now it had been broken like glass then stomped into the ground.

I felt the familiar burning growing in my chest but this time it had nothing holding back its immense power. "Run." I grated out my teeth. Jamie and Jonathan exchanged a glance before grabbing a confused Christopher by the collar and running for their lives behind the covers of the trees as the car exploded and rose up in a mushroom cloud of poison and ash.

I sat in a ball of green flames with my head on my knees burning in the heart of an inferno until the light of morning came.

We walked mostly in silence. I had stayed in front with Christopher who had a comforting arm around my shoulder, while Jamie and Jonathan walked in the back.

I was happy when we finally came into the town… well when I say happy, I wasn't feeling like I was going to explode again.

I didn't take in the sights much; it was a small village of close bricked buildings and cottages, exactly what you would have expected from a small English village.

I didn't take any notice of anyone all my attention was fixed on was Jonathan as he took my hand and pulled me towards the docks with Christopher. Jamie kept trying to catch my gaze, when he spoke I just cut him off with a glare, he had planned this, him and the other Titans, it must have been why Eden had read that page! They knew how I would have reacted!

_They are doing it for your own good!_ A voice nagged in my mind.

_Stuff the good!_ My blunt ego would cut back.

Jamie's reached out softly grasping my wrist and I held an angry glance at him, "Please don't let my memories of you for the next couple of months be this." He whispered as he looked pleadingly into my eyes.

"Why propose to me then?" I whispered as I knelt looking through the railings, putting up no fight to pull my wrist away.

"Because one day we can get married, it is just not fair to you to take you're life away from you. In such a short time we first met you lost three years of your life!" His hand moved to the side of my face and I got angry with myself for crying.

"I gave you my heart." I whispered, "But now." I looked at the necklace which had cracked and was only the briefest second away from falling into a mess of shards. "Jamie." I caved and held his hand to my face, "Please don't make me go! I'm happy here with you!" I stared at him.

"Go." He took his hand back and stepped away as the boat began to pull away.

"JAMIE!" I screamed as I tried jumping but Jonathan and Christopher held me back before I could even climb the rails.

I ripped my necklace off and felt the silky fabric slip through my finger as half way through the air the heart finally could take no more and shattered falling into the sea.

The wind blew towards him and he closed his eyes as it hugged around him but he simply walked away. All that was left was the ring on my finger and the tears in my eyes as Jonathan wrapped his arms around me, "Shush." He looked back towards where Jamie had been, "Everything is going to be okay, it might feel like the end but it's only just beginning for you."


	14. Chapter 14

I lay in my bed with my face buried into my pillow as Jonathan started nudging me to wake me up, he kept trying to wake me until eventually I heard Christopher suggest an idea, "How about one of just tip a bucket of water over him?"

"Do you want to end up going through that wall?" Jonathan warned him.

"Well we can't be late again or Lady M will be majorly-"

"Someone better be dying." I growled as I sat up, that was my main reaction to getting woken up by someone, unless someone was hurt they shouldn't wake me up for fear of them getting hurt.

I looked around me, the dorm room was the same size room mine had been back home in England but even so, it still didn't feel like home, the long carpeted floors and mirrors around the walls as the light danced around from the crystal lamp.

Christopher who was dressed in his Italian black shirt and jeans simply grinned at me as he pulled me out of bed then blushed as I quickly pulled a robe around myself realizing I was only in my boxers, the air felt cold against my skin. "Do you mind?" I snapped as I began to look around for an outfit.

"Not in the least." Jonathan teased.

He wore a purple shirt with a beanie hat and jeans which seemed to be the main fashion around here.

I pulled on some… yep you guessed it; jeans and a Green shirt with and a jacket, "can we look." Now Jonathan grinned, oh he wishes. He had never even turned away.

Christopher on the other hand… he looked indifferent, "Nothing we haven't seen before." He grinned.

"Oh you wish you haven't seen the body of a T-" I stopped myself and looked in the mirror. I had about to say the body of a Titan; the very words choke my throat. I thought I had moved on past this now! It had been four months since I had come to this school and cards on the table, I did like it here.

The building was large having a lot of spare floors to provide as dorm rooms for who ever needed them but the main rooms were taken up by the Drama and English lessons.

The school had once been a mansion which had been given away after the Second World War, since then vines had grown up the walls outside the large glass windows while the gravel path and trees stretched out beyond by a sunny lake.

It was peaceful out here. It was a safe place; a place where nothing could ever go wrong.

_We could have lived here_ I thought, _Jamie we could have lived here and been happy._ I looked at the black silk necklace in my hand with only a fragment of what was once a rare green diamond of a heart, barely a small shard of it remained.

Jonathan reached out a hand and placed it on my shoulder pulling me out my thoughts, "are you okay?" I knew he understood what I was thinking about.

Jamie. He had been my fiancé until…

I clenched my fists as I stared at the reflection which hid a mass amount of scars which spread over my entire body, a single tear fell from me, _you needed to live a normal life before we can marry_, he had said

"It's okay." Jonathan hugged me before helping me put the necklace on, "but it's been a while now, you need to start thinking about getting back out there." He whispered.

"You're right." I muttered, unsure of which question I was answering.

I strode out and pulled on my pair of sun shades as the sun beat down on my blonde hair making it shine gold, that's the thing about having a Titan spirit it made you're body more perfect than you could make it if you was even trying to look good. Christopher simply teasingly scoffed at me, "Man I need to get me one of those Titan aura's." he grinned.

"Trust me when I say it is not all that it seems." We strode straight into the main building heading towards the main class room.

Jonathan knew about the struggle that occurred with my power. He knew what it was like for me having to suppress my powers each day, I wasn't really me without using my power but after what had been happening lately with them getting out of control and causing destruction… I had to be the one in control.

We took a seat in the main large theatre. It was more like a massive hall, the seats were long red couches that all faced towards the main stage, luckily here at school a lot of the lessons were in small groups of about fifteen of us in a class.

I with instinct took a seat at the front near the stage as Lady M as she liked to call herself took her place on stage; she was a tanned woman with coffee black hair and a thick Italian accent, when she took the stage? It belonged to her.

She strut across the stage in her heels and black dress, she never spoke to us as though we were kids, we were adults in her eyes, adults seeking the same dream that she had fought for her entire life and I could respect her for that.

She looked out over us from beneath her lashes as her accented voice rang out; "We have been working a lot this term on the musical number the cell block tango from Chicago but there is no real flare for the romance and passion you people are giving!" she didn't shout but a lot of us looked disappointed in ourselves, Lady M never pushed us for stuff we weren't capable off she knew each of our limits and if we weren't doing the best we could, that hurt her.

She stood in front of the first row of us, "Why do you boys not show the real flare of this passion to us? Have you never had your hearts broken by that one girl?" I looked up at her.

"I'll give it a go." Jonathan said as he took my hand and pulled me unwillingly to the stage.

"Jonathan. No!" I growled as he pulled me up on the stage with the rest of the back up dancers.

"Aw come on." Christopher jumped up with us and began grinning.

"Show me your real passion." Lady M smiled encouragingly at me and I sighed, most of the girls in the group were staring at us in anticipation while the boys were trying to hold back laughter, still no one at the school knew about me, Christopher or Jonathan.

That's what made this number even more difficult.

I turned with a sigh to the band and nodded as they slowly started bringing me into the number and I stepped forward on stage, changing my entire body language so that every thing about me owned that stage, so that every part of me took the spot light and I was the main focus, "My sister Veronica and I had this double act" I slowly walked forward with Christopher, "And my husband, Charlie travelled around with us." I ran my hand down Jonathan's face. "With the last number in our act  
we did twenty acrobatic tricks in a row. One two three four five, splits, spread eagles" I spun around Chris as we moved in perfect unison as we danced. "Flip flops, back flips, one right after the other" I slowly started walking over with one of us on each side of Jonathan. "Well this one night we were in Cicero. The three of us, we were in this hotel room. Boozing' and having' a few laughs and we ran out of ice" I shrugged, "So I went out to get some." I took a few steps away from those two as I stepped into a dark spotlight, "I come back, open the door and there's Veronica and Charlie doing number seventeen." I growled but kept my voice soft and in tune, "The spread eagle!" Christopher fell back in Jonathans arms as they spun towards me as I still spoke.

I slowly began turning, "well I was in such a state of shock I completely blacked out." I added an innocent smile to the sweet voice, "I can't remember a thing." I slowly moved out my leg as they got nearer, "It wasn't until later when I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead." Jonathan just as planned with Christopher spun into my hand which rested on his shoulder as he pulled my in and Christopher spun around behind his back as though he was hiding as the main chorus of singers and dancers behind me began.

"They had it coming." My voice sung out filling the room as.

"They had it coming." Lady M smiled and nodded with a raised eyebrow at me as the lights burst out on stage raining golden light down on us as we moved more and more perfectly, my hands landing on Christopher's neck just as we had been choreographed, I imagined everything I had felt when Jamie had broke off the marriage. Suddenly I felt the burning in my chest and eyes and I fought for control over my body as a harsh green light was cast over us as the golden sparks cut out.

"They had it coming all along!" I spun back on Jonathan as he took my hand and we waltzed back, _its okay, keep calm. I'm here you're safe._ His eyes seemed to say to me and we moved until he flipped over my knee and my fingers rested on the chest moving over his heart while he fell on the floor acting dead.

I turned back to Christopher, "I didn't do it." I sang as I spun him into my embrace as he moved a leg by me moving up my thigh as he leant back and I spun him out before flipping him over my back and onto the floor where he lay across Jonathan as though they were two lovers still and I let the final notes of my lyrics rein out in the most perfect voice I could do, "But if I'd done it. How could you tell me that I was wrong!" the dancers moved in on me and formed around me as though they were a cell and the music came to an end.

The three of us panted for breath as we stared at the boys who had been laughing a moment before but were now in awe silence, "Laugh at that." I grinned as they scowled at me.

Lady M stood and clapped as I wiped my forehead as Jonathan and Christopher stood, "Molto buono! perfetto!" she cheered in Italian, she sometimes did that, when she was happy, she would switch back into her original language. "You seem to work better as a three." She noted and I tried to hide my blushing.

"Thank you miss but I owe most my credit to these two and a certain someone else who helped me realise the emotions the character Velma Kelly was feeling."

"And what would that be."

"Truth; the fact that she did nothing wrong."

"I meant what was you're trigger for feeling the emotions, who created that for you?" She looked into my eyes for the answer as though she was trying to pull it out of me.

"Is it really necessary to know as long as he can still do it?" Jonathan panted for breath; Lady M began to read between the lines and nodded.

"Just make sure you can do that when it comes to the public performance okay?" I nodded, I was panting more or less as I sat down.

As soon as Lady M turned her back and started showing the other pairings how to use the stage to add effecting and amplification to performance I turned to Jonathan, "You saved me there, I owe you one." I whispered and he grinned.

"That's okay, you can pay me back by coming to the dance with me tonight." He whispered and I grimaced. _Damn it! The Dance!_

"Jonathan. I'm not sure I can." I looked back to the stage remembering that feeling I had felt when I danced.

"You handled it well, plus if anything goes wrong me and Christopher will be there." He smiled; I was going to regret this.

"Okay then." His face lit up but then changed when he saw my ring in my palm as I crushed it, I was moving on I wasn't going to wait for Jamie.

After that I spent my lunch time out by the lake with my laptop, I leant against a tree and for a moment it felt like I was back in England, that day we had all had a picnic had praised about how we had gotten new powers.

I hadn't noticed when my screen lit up blue as a video call started coming through from an unknown address, "Hello?"

"Hi Harry." A soft voice came and my heart plummeted six feet under as the screen showed the boy who use to own my heart with his spiky blonde hair and soft brown eyes.

"Hello Jamie." I barely made my voice above a whisper as Christopher and Jonathan glanced towards me.

"What do you want?" I stared with a stubborn glare at him.

"I was just… wondering how you were getting on, I hadn't heard off you since you started there."

"I wonder why?" my eyes shone with flames, _NO! I'm doing so well! Don't loose control!_

"I heard you were going to a dance with Jonathan." He looked at me with what seemed like betrayal.

"Hang on! First of all, you broke off our marriage, you ended it Jamie, you cannot tell me who I cannot date because you left my life!" I screamed and my hands exploded into flames.

Jonathan and Chris made like a bee for me standing cover so no one could see me as I fought for control eventually as the flames vanished, "How long did it take Jonathan?" Jamie's voice came, "did you wait for-" I smashed my fist through the laptop and watched as it turned to ash.

"Your call has been disconnected." I muttered as the ash blew away in the wind.

"Harry?" Christopher knelt next to me, "it's going to be okay, just forget that happened, you done so well controlling everything."

I closed my fist and the flames burst into life, it's as though the Titan's were an infection. Once they built in your mind they spread till there was nothing else.

I stared at the flames till Jonathan looked into my eyes, "Harry?" he leant in closer and his lips softly stroked mine. My hand slapped across his face and for a moment we both stared at each other, he held his cheek which began turning red before I whispered; "Jonathan." I pulled him in as he landed another kiss on my lips ferociously moving his hands on the side of my face as my hands moved in his hair.

"Okay, okay. Break it up." Chris looked down at us as my flames vanished.

_What was I doing? _


	15. Chapter 15

I lay back across my bed sighing, why I had gone inferno on my laptop, when I really needed it I will never know.

That said…

I looked at my hands and watched as they ignited in flames. It was a long shot but just maybe… what they had taken they could give back.

At first they sputtered as though they were an ignorant child not listening to in charge adult. I closed my fist slowly almost extinguishing them but suddenly a weight grew in my hand and I smiled as I held my laptop, but now the cover was no longer black it was as though the flames had been like ink and stained them green.

I wouldn't have had to go inferno on it if Jamie hadn't called, who was he to think he could decide who I could go out with anyway? He broke off the marriage! And then there was Jonathan, he had been looking out for me as long as I could remember, except for when he had been possessed.

I glanced at my face, without my skin tone to hide it I could see the scars all over my body. I undid my robe and stood in my boxers looking at my reflection, every inch was covered in deep scars, some which haven't even healed yet, I forgave Jonathan, but yet. _No!_ I shook my head and the tears started coming.

"Hey Harry!" came Christopher's voice and I quickly pulled my robe back and swiped my tears away before I opened the door.

"Hey." I tightened my robe then looked at him and my mouth dropped open, "What are you wearing?" I gaped at him. He was wearing an electric blue jacket and thin shirt that showed off his body and skinny jeans. "Oh this?" he smiled and posed against a wall. "This is nothing."

"I know you're all dressed up for someone." I grinned as I let him in the room and started looking at outfits for tonight's dance/party, but who he had dressed up for remained a mystery.

I pulled out a fitted green collar shirt and put it along with some skinny jeans and my wolf belt then my eye caught onto the fact I hadn't yet put my skin tone on, "Damn it." I muttered and pulled my shirt back off and began covering them up ignoring Christopher's questioning looks.

His stood close and looked at my back then my legs as I began covering them, "What happened?" I turned finished hiding them and covering my face.

A sharp pain burst through my chest and I would have collapsed if Christopher hadn't rushed forward and caught me.

"Don't." I whispered.

"Are you okay?"

"Just peachy." The pain soon began to vanish as I steadied myself.

I took a few specs of gold sparkle from the mirror shelf and sprinkled it over myself as I looked at the reflection. Thanks to the Titan aura the sparkle seemed to work better as though the light was bending around me.

Christopher and I walked leisurely over to the main grounds, "So what is the big deal about tonight anyway?" I wondered. I mean everyone had been making such a massive big deal about this party.

"It's the night where couples are decided for the year." Christopher grinned.

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"During the school year, kids partner up so as they learn to bond better with a friend, at the party you either find someone you can date or you get landed with someone you don't know, so during this night each year everybody parties so that they can find someone for the year. Wouldn't you rather be with someone you like than with someone you don't know?"

"You are all crazy." I muttered as we stepped out-front of the school… it wasn't so much a party as much as it looked like a both a rich tea party mixed with a Teenager's rave/concert fantasy. I stared eye wide at it, "Yep and this just goes to prove it, you all are insane." I grinned, "But if you can't beat them."

"Join them." echoed a voice.

I turned to see Jonathan who looked stunning in his white shirt with purple trimmings; just like me and Christopher he wore skinny jeans. I purposely flicked my hair and some of the sparkle blew just in front of my face as I planned and in the light it looked perfect, just enough to get his attention. To think I had once been innocent when it came to love. _HA!_

He blushed, "May I have this dance."

"Sure." Christopher grinned and swooped past me with his tongue stuck out at me in a cheeky grin as he pulled my date to the dance floor.

"You sneaky fox." I grinned, "So that is who you wanted to dance with." I took a seat and began sipping what tasted like lavender tea.

"You have to be sneaky to be in the game." I turned and saw a girl with brown hair and caramel eyes looking down at me.

"You sound like you have been playing that game a while." I raised an eyebrow and sipped my drink; she winked and took a seat next to me.

"The name is Lilly, although I think I would be a better Rose."

"And why is that?"

"Because I have thorns." She grinned.

"I'll drink to that." I raised a cup, "To a blossoming friendship."

I waited till the end of the song and the band started playing a slow tune and I sighed as my thoughts began to cloud my head, _was I being to harsh to Jamie?_

_The dude proposed to you then broke it off!_ I argued with myself in my head.

"You look like you're having fun." Jonathan laughed. I hadn't even realised he had come over.

"Where's Christopher?"

"The bar."

"So surprising." I grinned as I took his open hand and he pulled me over to the dance floor. I placed my other hand on his waist as he pulled me in close, "So does this count as a first date?" I laughed and then looked at him, "Hey I heard about this whole… partner business and I was just wondering had anyone asked you yet." His eyes darted away from me and I knew he was trying not to look guilty.

"Christopher asked you didn't he?" I sighed then glared over at him at the bar. Then we both grinned at each other, _oh it is so on._

_Bring it Titan._

_I don't need to be Titan to win this._ But I already knew what to expect but this was not game for me, Jonathan had mostly kept me sane at this school.

"What you thinking?" he wondered and I could hear the song coming to an end and a new one starting.

"I'm thinking that-" I fell into him again as the pain burst through my chest again and I stifled a scream but a sharp whimper still escaped me as Jonathan looked at me with a curious eye.

"May I cut in." for the second time that day my heart plummeted.

Jamie.

I looked at I'm square in the eye. _So live a normal life? Most kids don't have their ex fiancé turn up at a dance!_

Jonathan felt the tension in my body but I'm guessing he knew that Jamie would just force him to anyway, "Sure." I said before he could say it and went into Jamie's embrace; as much as I hated him for what he did my heart did jumping jacks at his touch.

I spun him around so we moved into a crowd as we began talking, "You got here pretty fast, so who is Danny disguised as?" I muttered.

"You know there is such a thing as a plane." He grinned.

"Jamie what are you doing here? The last time we were together you told me you wanted to call off the wedding and that you wanted me to live a normal life." I fought the urge to attach my lips to his.

"I was wrong."

"I don't care." My words sounded sharp even to me, "I'm happy here."

"Harry I can still see you love me, I see love remember?"

"My heart was destroyed if you remember." I whispered.

"You will choose me over him."

"You better leave." I whispered as he leant me back over the air.

"Why?"

"Because I'm trying to be a good boy." I batted my eyes, "And keep in control." My eyes erupted into flames now. He pulled me back and let go.

"You don't belong with them Harry."

"You sound like my father." I snapped. Why was my heart yearning for him after everything he had told me? "You can't just make you're mind up about something then take it back Jamie, it doesn't work that way."

"Then how does it work?"

"You was right though." I cast one last glance at him, "I'm going to live my life." I just started laughing when I thought it all over, "You're insane you know?"

"Insanity and love are two different things."

"They seem to be the same thing in my world." I looked at Jonathan who blushed.

I looked at Jamie, "You broke us up. I didn't and I'm moving on." I held Jonathan's hand and smiled at him.

"YOU!" Jamie lunged forward but I reached out my hand and grabbed him by the wrist, he was barely an inch away from Jonathans face.

"Don't touch him." I pushed his hand into his chest and sent him stumbling back.

"I made a mistake, you gave him a chance! Give me one!"

"Jamie, I trusted you, I was even willing to marry you."

"We still can!" I walked forward standing directly face to face with him so close our noses were almost touching, "What can you do with a mortal!" at that word Jonathan flinched, "He will wither age and die while you will stay in the body of a nineteen year old forever!"

"What do you want me to say Jamie?" I shouted I was beginning to find it very hard to hold back the flames.

"The truth, you love me."

"I can't love anymore." I held up the broken necklace and his eyes widened as he finally began understanding.

"What do you mean?" Jonathan turned me to look at me.

"There was a reason this necklace unlocked my power, because it wasn't a necklace." I looked at the tiny fragment that was left behind; "It was my heart." both Jonathan and Jamie turned a pale white.

"I gave it to you and you broke it, so now I have to wait for my one who will rebuild it because each moment I'm without it, it feels like dying."

"That's what that pain isn't it?" he whispered, "Christopher told me it happened back in your dorm as well." I looked at Jamie to finally began realize what those shards had been that I threw in the water.

"You can't distance yourself from pain!" he pushed Jonathan out the way and held my face as his hand ran over where my heart would have been.

"I can try, I have been doing it most my life." He leant forward and tried to kiss me but I slapped him.

"It doesn't work that way." I growled, "True loves kiss doesn't work the same here. I have to find my true love and then only they can rebuild my heart."

"And you think that's him?" he leant in again and this time I didn't stop him kissing me.

My necklace broke out in an emerald light as it began to spread like frost till half a heart had formed.

Jamie stared at it then looked back towards me, "You love him just as much as you love me."

"I'm not doing this right now." I went to leave but this time the pain began hurting more than I could handle making me sit down in a daze. "Jamie just go." I put my head in my hand feeling the pain subside for now.

He looked at me one more time then glared at Jonathan and vanished as he turned to water then sunk into the ground.

"My ex boyfriend." I breathed and gave a half hearted clap.

"Harry." He sat by me, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Let me see… why didn't I tell you I was in a massive amount of pain and missing my heart?" I tried not smiling and laughing, "I am going to live a normal life, what happens afterwards… I don't know." I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting off. Now he laughed and picked me up as though I was a rag doll carrying me to my dorm.

"Why is it most time what ever we do, you always nearly pass out?" he teased.

"Because dreams are more fun." I stuck my tongue out as I slid into bed and fell into my dreams.


	16. Chapter 16

I looked out to the audience that had gathered as the stage lights lowered onto me, I let my feelings I had been holding back of Jamie wash over me, "Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry, You don't know how lovely you are, had to find you, tell you I need you, tell you I set you apart" the guitar slowly played as Cold play; the scientist played behind my singing. I controlled my voice so it flowed around the words. "Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions" I turned and my eyes blurred, it was as though Jamie was standing in front of me.  
"Oh, let's go back to the start" I turned away as the image moved towards me, he was not ruining my number!  
"Running in circles, coming up tails"  
"Heads on a science apart."

"Nobody said it was easy" I smiled as I looked over as Christopher began walking up the steps joining me.  
"It's such a shame for us to part"  
"Nobody said it was easy" his voice was sweet as the air in summer.  
"No one ever said it would be this hard"  
"Oh, take me back to the start" the Jamie apparition burst back as me and Christopher harmonized holding the note perfectly before raising it but still pouring the song around it as the music came to and end and a satisfied grin crept to my face as applause echoed around me and Christopher, "Nailed it." I hugged him before walking down the steps.

I took a seat on the next to Jonathan as he put his arms around me and I sighed happily as I lent my head against him.

Lady M walked across the stage with a grin… what had that woman done? Her grin turned into a smile as she took center stage and the clip of her heels bounced off the walls, "Well student's following what happened when you got your results it seems we are taking a look back at some of the songs we use."

"Our cell block tango was flawless!" Christopher shouted out.

"But the matter of the fact was it isn't what the examination board seem to be interested in." she shook her head in disgust just like him.

"How can they be examining us on musical theater if they don't even like Chicago?" he muttered.

"So what are we abandoning the theatrical numbers altogether?" I looked towards the stage as lily stood next to Lady M.

"For now, we will only practice them in class." She looked as angry as we felt; we had spent all year on music numbers now we had to abandon them.

"On whose Authority are we not doing them any more?"

"The new board director." Her eyes glanced over to me and fear began rising in my chest, "you know him very well-".

"Can we just go please?" I growled, who ever this guy was I didn't have a good feeling about it.

"Sure." Lady M shrugged as she took her place on the stage and grinned at me and Jonathan making the link. "So" she smiled, "you have found it then? That is you're trigger?"

I winced sharply as a pain broke out over my chest, my hand clamped into a fist as I did best not to scream. It hurt to the point I dug my nails into my palm, with Jamie's little stunt my heart had grown then shattered again and the pain was getting worse.

"How can I have a trigger?" I gasped for my breath silently; Lady M gave me a questioning look that looked into me further than a normal person could have. "When I don't even know what love is." I growled and Jonathan flinched, he stared at me with a questioning look as he finally saw me biting my lip. "And I doubt you know much better?" I snapped.

"Class dismissed." I stood and lean ton Jonathan for support until she jumped down and held me up, "I want a word." She whispered.

"He stays here!" I growled as she was about to send him away.

I slumped against him; all the while my necklace was shinning bright, "Child of Venom." She whispered as she pulled out the plant pots she had inside her cupboards, it was strange, I had never seen her water them or keep them in light to grow yet they still grew.

I looked up at her, she pulled back on her black hair and as she swished it, it slowly became golden till it fell softly all the way down her back, "How, do you know of him." Jonathan held me against him as she approached and began taking petals and leafs off of the plants and grinding them into a liquid.

"Because." She dipped her finger into the silver liquid and ran it over my head, "I am his mother." She smiled at me.

"She's the Dukes mother." I corrected as a cool feeling passed through me. My chest rose slowly as though it had been an empty lake but now was filling with the water it needed.

I sighed and smiled as the pain left my body as though it had never existed, "She is Medusa."

"Excuse me?"

"Look there Mythology takes turns and twists, sometimes pieces of history get forgotten, the Duke and Baroness bled through to this world after their own was lost. Earth was a mirror of their realms, same cultural background and same mythology near enough. That's what made it so easy for them to get here."

"You here." Medusa corrected.

"So are you all here?" Jonathan wondered and Medusa gave him a soft smile and nodded.

"Most of us anyway, there are some that got left behind but we are not fully returned."

"We are only shells of our former selves." I agreed then winced as I felt the pain again but it was small compared to what I had felt only minutes before. So, that potion had only minimized the pain.

I sat forward and looked at her, "I am grateful Medusa but I am not the Duke. I am something new. Your son is in my nightmares and he is as good as almost dead." I whispered.

"You are still as stubborn as ever." She sighed with a wink.

"So does this mean I'm meeting you're mother for the first time?" Jonathan whispered but I just burst out laughing before I kissed him.

"So tell me? You managed to control your shape shifting ability so well that is obvious but how did you stay in that disguise in front of my father all these years?"

"I taught you everything you know." She smiled, "but not everything _I_ know. None of this matters though."

"You're right because I want to know, why is it everywhere I go there always seems to be a Titan in that place."

"You cannot escape destiny."

"_I DID BEFORE!"_ I snapped then closed my mouth holding my hand to my lips.

"Told you." She smiled and my look turned to a glare.

I linked my fingers and rested my head on my hands before closing my eyes as I focused; trying to organise the ideas that were running around in my head.

_Ask about the past!_

_Find a way to forget everything!_

_Find out about your powers!_ The last voice hissed and my eyes flew wide open.

Medusa must have known her sons abilities, she must have known so much about his life.

I slowly looked back at her, "Could the Duke ever truly love a mortal." I whispered and Jonathan turned white as a sheet.

"Only one." She frowned as she thought about it, "You only ever truly loved one person in you're whole life me son." She tried to recall the name, "He was named Jamie."

I winced then felt a sea breeze flow around the room as the moisture in the air began changing taking Jamie's shape as though just mentioning his name had summoned him. "I tried to warn you." His soft voice echoed through me as though it was searching for my heart to warm it. "I tried to warn you because I knew that this would end in someone getting hurt."

"Why is it when I'm trying to date one of you the other is always trying to get me back?" I snapped exasperated.

"I know why you think you love him." Jamie floated over to me, twisting around my body, "Because you are defiant to you're Titan side so you projected you're feelings onto a mortal who you would have hated." He glanced at Jonathan, "No offence."

"None taken." He punched out his fist. It was only when I felt his fist smash into my face I had realised I blocked him from hitting Jamie.

I felt myself falling, "Jonathan!" I screamed but no words escaped my lips, I could feel my body which was now still as stone but inside my head I felt my true self roaming the subconscious thoughts, everywhere I looked I could see a split vision, part of me was still looking at Jonathan but if I looked closer and focused I could see a golden room draped with Green tapestries. A burning green throne was placed In front of me, "It's about time you bloody got here." Whispered a voice, "My sister always said I was rather slow… Never knew how right she was until this moment."

"Show yourself!" I snapped.

"AS you wish." It returned and for a moment I thought a mirror had been placed directly opposite me then slowly it began to dawn on me, this was no reflection… there was no mirror… there was only.

"Who are you!" my voice shook as I stepped back.

"I am the claw at you're throat." It laughed, "I am the true you."

"The Duke." My voice faltered as I stared at him, he began to change till he was stood in a golden grown and a deep green cloak.

"Well, Partly. I'm one half of a coin but yes, I am the manifestation of him." He sat back onto the throne. "Hi." He waved his hand with a grin.

"Why now? Why is it after everything you choose now to talk to me!" I ran at him and kicked out but he vanished and re appeared behind me while my foot smashed through the wall and throne as though they were sand.

"Well it seemed as though you got my temper." He laughed as he touched my forehead and I shrank till I was a small child just like I had been in my dream.

"I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER!" I argued back and folded my arms.

"More importantly, I stepped in now because you need it. I love Jamie just as much as I love Jonathan." He smiled.

"And I love Jonathan just as much as I love Jamie." I bit back.

"Then how about a compromise, take some more of our soul back with you so that when time comes you can keep both of them happy." He smiled but my mouth just hung open as I looked at him.

"You are an idiot…"

"You can't decide who you love, you have to make a choice; spend a life time with one guy who can never give you what you truly want or be with the one who has already given you everything... even after he got possessed into sending you away." He looked at me for a moment before placing his hands over his ears as I went nuclear and screamed.

"WHAT!?" flames exploded off my body as I began to rise back to consciousness.

"By the way, your 'friend' figured it out a couple days ago."

My vision fixated back on the main room.

"Harry I'm so sorry. I-" he fell to the floor as I punched him back in the face and my hair stood on ends flowing as though it was in water as energy rushed through me.

"You sick twisted-" Medusa stared at me in horror as I uttered a few words which I had definitely not learnt off her.

"Finally." Jamie smiled.

"Hush honey." I returned that smile, "I've got to sort out some business." Flames exploded across my body." Till the only thing that wasn't burning was my eyes and hair but both were glowing in a bright emerald light.

"Harry…"

"Jonathan, I really wouldn't if I was you." Medusa warned, she eyed me carefully as though I was a bomb that could explode at any given possible second… and the fact was; that was the most likely truth.

"I trusted you!" I felt black tears running down my eyes and Jamie caught them before they could touch the floor and do even more damage, "But you're as rotten as-"

"VENOM!" Jonathan screamed as he pulled out a shinning dark green amulet which burst him into light as he vanished.

My body slowly cooled and as the flames vanished. I clutched onto a desk to steady myself from falling over but I stared at the open doorway towards Christopher… oh poor Christopher.

He slowly walked towards me and slapped his hand across my face as hard as he could then yelped as he scolded it on my still warm skin. Even so, I looked into his eyes and hugged him, "Christopher." I sighed, "Were going home, were going to train against Venom and be ready." I closed my eyes as I felt his tears running down my chest. "Were going to kill Venom and then, were returning home." I looked at Jamie, after everything he still had waited for me.

"Back to England?" Christopher wept.

"No." I smiled and wiped a lock of hair from his eyes and looked into his eyes, "There's going to be a shinning new world Christopher and I'm going to show you it." My mothers hand grasped my shoulder as she nodded, "After I have trained and learnt about my true self. This world is going to belong to the Titans."


	17. Chapter 17

I smiled in my sleep as I held onto Jamie as he sped the motorbike through the forest roads. We were back together as though nothing had ever happened… but something had happened; Venom had gone a step too far and possessed my love into turning me away and trying to kill me by breaking my heart and it had almost worked.

And then there was Jonathan.

He had figured it out, he had known all about Jamie being possessed into sending me away. Had he made a deal with Venom? It didn't matter anymore. I couldn't love someone who had done something like that. If I ever did get to meet Aphrodite… she would have a lot to answer for when it came to my love life. "What are you thinking back there?" Jamie voice sounded soft and calming, just as waves running up the shore. My arms tightened around him as we began driving up the long winding gravel path that led to my home.

"I'm thinking, I will say a quick hello to mum before I head out and practice." My flames rolled around inside my body like an excited puppy.

"Are you sure? Don't you want to rest first before practicing?"

"Jamie my sweet." I smiled, "If I don't practice then my flames are going to burst out like hungry wolves."

"Oh." He looked at me with concern, "You didn't use them once when you were at school?"

"Only once or twice" I remembered my fist smashing through my laptop and then bringing it back. "Only for…small things." I watched the large brick stone mansion coming into view.

"You live here?" I just realised I had been ignoring Christopher this whole time and my eyes rested on him sat in the side car which we had attached to the motorbike. He wasn't as tall as me; he had spiky brown hair and blue eyes which were stained red from him crying himself to sleep each night, his voice sounded strained and I felt so sorry for him.

"Yeah." I smiled sweetly at him and the side of his mouth turned up slightly as he tried to smile. He had fallen in love with Jonathan only to find out that he had joined up with Venom; the darkest Titan to ever exist, after also having to find out that Jonathan loved me instead of him.

I had promised Christopher a new start and I always kept my word.

My mother waited on the door step with a smiling face and storm grey eyes glistening as she saw me, she wore a white blouse ad matching white dress that cut behind her as her heals clicked, walking towards us, "Mother!" I shouted with a smile and ran giving her a hug.

"My little boy." She beamed, "Oh how I have missed you."

"I missed you too mum." Then her eyes narrowed as she looked at Jamie.

"Athena." Jamie smiled but Athena's hand went around my shoulder… oh gods please tell me she was one of those mothers that was overly protective of her children?

"Mum. You remember Jamie?" I kept the smile on my face hoping that she would reflect it back at me, "And this is Christopher." He looked at her with anxiety.

"Oh yes." Her eyes ran distastefully over Jamie after giving Christopher a sweet smile and I tried not to grimace, "You and the other boy kept fighting." This time I did grimace and she looked questioningly at me.

"We need to talk." I whispered and I pulled Jamie inside quickly before she could close the door on him, "Keep walking, don't meet her eyes." I said as quietly as I could as her eyes locked on them.

We walked under the crystal chandelier and I took in the scenery, walls showered in a golden paint which scribed beautiful Chinese patterns that made the sun look as though it originated from this room.

We sat in the dinning room which had the similar décor as the grand hall, crystal chandelier, patterned painted walls but this room had an ancient mahogany table that was the length of the room.

Athena sat me near her about halfway along the table then frowned as Jamie sat opposite of me while Christopher took the seat next to me but she clouded over her face as she took the head seat, "_My_ darling child." Her eyes glanced at Jamie as she said it as though she was making it quite clear she did not approve of him, "What is it you wish to talk about?"

"Venom." As I said the name the lights in the room went out as though just speaking his name had brought darkness completely over the room, eventually the lights turned back on but we all kept glancing around us, "He seems to be getting braver with his attempts of possessing people. He possessed Jamie and sent me away." She looked at my necklace before she attempted to control her voice.

"What… Happened." She grated and I felt Christopher's scared hand hold mine as he stared at her darkening grey eyes.

"Me tried to kill me by destroying my heart and it almost worked except-"

"Medusa?" she finished and I nodded, I knew that both of them had never got on well except in one area of concern; raising me.

We sat in awkward silence until Christopher gained a bit of courage and looked at her, "Are you really Athena? You know; Athena from the ancient days of Greece?"

"Yes I am." she smiled at him… so it was just Jamie she disapproved of?

"Mother." I gripped Christopher's hand, "Venom isn't working alone."

"What?" her eyes shot to me.

"That boy…" the words stuck in my throat. _Come on! Just say it!_ I told myself, "Jonathan is allied with Venom which means that Venom must be recruiting humans and changing them because Jonathan was able to dissipate to him when I cornered him, Athena's hand went to my shoulder and Christopher's head rested on my other as he wept.

"Then he is now our enemy." She silently told me, "for now, any more news can wait until later, you must go practice." She leant her head into her hand as she began thinking, "Take you're friend with you."

"Mother." I whispered, "He's just a mortal! If were going into full practice he is going to get hurt."

"Then change him if he wishes or just train him with a weapon."

"I can't just make him immortal…can I?" I looked at her with a wondering gaze, could I really change a mortal into immortal. That didn't matter; we both knew that if a battle was coming which it eventually would then Christopher had no chance if he was in mortal skin against one of Venoms soldiers. Jamie pulled me to my feet and I hugged Christopher as we walked out the room towards the out back forest clearing.

I sat him down on a rock then lowered myself to his height, "Christopher?" I plastered a smile on my face, "Listen…" I stopped myself, what was I doing? I was taking away this boy's only chance to live a normal mortal life, how could I tell him that he needed to change or…

"Were going to change you so you don't get massacred and killed." said a blunt voice.

I turned to look as two pairs of footsteps, a woman with flowing brown hair and eyes of liquid blue fire… but that was impossible, "Eden?" I stared at her in amazement, she looked about twenty five!

Then it finally hit me.

"You read the book and learnt all your powers didn't you?" I sighed.

"I missed you too brother." She grinned then held out her arms and I laughed giving her a hug. She wore a dress of blue sapphires that sparkled under a black jacket, "So I heard about…" I gave her a warning look. Christopher had already started sobbing quietly to himself again.

A tall man was stood next to him and I stared incredulously at him as I looked back at my sister, "You didn't." I gasped but her mouth twisted into a grin.

"Hell yes I did." Beside Christopher was a man who I recognised oh to well.

"You made him look like Daniel Craig!" I hissed as I recognised the look of the actor from the films James bond.

"He was perfectly fine with it." She winked as she pulled a book out in her hands; the entire history of the Titans.

I walked back over and knelt in front of Christopher, "Christopher… she is right, Venom is converting humans into his Immortal minions, they are going to have power and strength and any mortal who gets in their way is going to be killed." I sighed then took hold of his trembling hands which were cold as ice, "no harm will come to you I promise that is why we are giving you a offer; a chance to become a Titan like us." My words seem to almost hit him.

"Do it." He whispered and I looked at Eden. Here came the tricky part but Eden just burst out laughing when she read through the book then showed it to me.

"You are so kidding." I growled as I pulled Christopher to his feet gently.

"What?" he asked.

"Just so you know. This means completely nothing." Jamie grated through his teeth, "In the old days it was only Harry who could change people to immortals by building these bodies. but a new way was created when I was dying. I was too weak to pass as a soul into the body he built so he a new solution was invented." My lips curled around a surprised Christopher but then my teeth passed through his lips and my eyes burned a wild green and he gave a muffled scream as light burst from my eyes enveloping him as he stepped back curling into a ball.

As the light slowly receded he began to move, his fingers slowly flexed and I pulled him into a hug just like Jamie had that night I nearly drowned. "Hey, your okay." I smiled as I rocked him gently and his eyes looked at me, his blue eyes were looking at me before he flinched back and ran into Eden then started trying to punch at us. I could guess what was happening, Titan vision; vision allowing a Titan to see another's soul.

I placed my hands on each side of his face and he fought to get away, "Christopher! Stop! Focus on me." He stopped kicking, "that's right. Calm down, listen to the sound of my voice." he stopped punching, "easy." I smiled as he stared at me with curiosity now, touching the scars on my face.

"Harry?" his voice faltered.

"That's right, I'm here and I'm going to help you through this." I glanced at Jamie, "let me help you carry you're burden."

"Everything feels so… strange." Slowly sat down and I sate opposite him.

"Its okay cause now comes the fun part." I grinned.

"What?"

"Watch and learn." Eden laughed and I stood with her, "Watch and learn."


	18. Chapter 18

A bright grin made it's way across my face as I stood with Eden, "You ready brother dear?" she winked and I took my stance by a tree. The flames in my body were yearning to burst out and be free; to break out of the prison I had pulled them in.

"Christopher." I looked at the innocent bright eyed boy who looked at me with sparkling anticipation.

"Yes?"

"Take notes." My body exploded into flames cracking the ground beneath me and my eyes and hair burst into bright Emerald light, it felt as though I had been aching, stuffed into a box that was too small for me and now I had been pulled out I could stretch, I sighed happily as I stretched out my arms.

"Brother." Eden laughed, "Are you intending to destroy the area?" I realised what she meant as I noticed the flames burning hotter and hotter. I closed my fist and felt them pull back in so the only flames were now on my fingers. "Bring it sis." I ran at her with full intent of killing. There could be no hesitation. That was the first thing she had taught me.

As a wave of blue flames sliced like a knife through the air I slid to the ground but my momentum was keeping me going. _Closer! Just a bit closer!_ My hand reached out abound to grab her when her fist came smashing down on my back and I gasped when the air ran out my lungs. Her leg span around and kicked my towards a tree where I timed it as I approached letting my reactions take over.

My body went into automatic as it grasped onto a tree branch and with a spin flipped up landed on it perfectly balanced panting for breath. "Not bad brother." She grinned, "Thought you almost had me there for a minute… not."

"Excuse me?" I pounded my hands together and next to her the ground cracked open as two pillars of crystal shot out like swords but she spun gliding between them. "Not letting you get away." I growled.

I moved my hand out palm flat facing her and discs of thin crystal shot out and she simply smashed them apart with a knock of the back of her hand, "Return to sender!" she laughed as it tore through the roots of the tree which tilted forward._ It won't be like last time?_ I thought.

I landed in a crouch, "Sis. How can I seriously train with you if you are obviously the strongest one here?" I panted for breath.

"Because you are stronger than the rest of them." She sighed filing her nails.

"Let your guard down." I grinned as the last disc shot at her and without even looking up she tilted her head so it flew straight at me where I caught it.

"Nope I didn't." she mirrored my grin.

Everybody started looking around as I ran but could only see me when I stood still behind my sister so we were back to back.

The moment I turned I held a sharp slice of crystal to her throat but she already had a handful of blue flames about to pierce through my heart, "Not fast enough baby brother." I was forced to step back.

I pulled my shirt off as I dunked my head in the lake feeling its coolness rejuvenate me. Eden began doing some fighting stances with Danny and I sat by Christopher and Jamie.

Christopher kept looking at his reflection as though he was unsure it really belonged to him. "The Titan takes a couple days to fully activate though I love your new eyes." I grinned looking at his new dark purple eyes. "So what did you think?" he simply stared at me.

"How come you haven't been able to beat Venom before now with skills like those?"

"Because unfortunately were not as good as him yet." I sighed, "But the Duke and Baroness have done it before." I smiled, "They were tortured and imprisoned for millions of years but one day they both broke loose. They found each other and started preparing."

"Preparing for what."

"War." I said simply, "A war that decided whether or not they were going to live in the sunlight or go back to the darkness."

"What is going to happen to Jonathan?" he whispered and I looked into his eyes; they were so dark and lonely.

"Christopher I'm not entirely sure were going to survive yet." I shook my head as I watched Eden smash her hand through trees easily, "But why do you really want him alive?"

"I love him." Christopher's voice faltered and I hugged him as tears began forming in his eyes.

"I could make you forget." I whispered because I more than anyone knew how painful a heart can be and how it can hurt so much more not to have one. "I can make you forget all about him."

"Don't you dare." His eyes bore into me but then softened, "Sorry... I didn't mean to." But I was laughing.

"That's the Titan attitude, don't worry." I winked.

"Everything seems so strange and yet so familiar." He leant his head onto his arms.

"Don't worry." I turned his head and kissed his forehead how a father would his son, "I won't let any harm come to you, that is my promise and if I can I will bring Jonathan back to you." I smiled sweetly but in my head my thoughts kept mocking the fact; _and how are you going to make it so he's not in love with you anymore?_

"Come here." I pulled him to his feet and I took a strong footed stance. When I looked at his undisciplined form I grabbed his leg and pushed in on the ground so he would be tense but yet ready, "think of the greatest pain you have ever felt." He nodded cautiously.

"Now feel your body creating the flames." I looked at his still form, "now push it out." He frowned in concentration as I could tell he was trying to create something out of nothing.

"It's impossible." He muttered after then minutes of him trying to punch out fire but I shook my head.

"Fire is a Titans most basic and best tool." I punched out my fist and watched as a roaring set of flames burst into the sky taking a shape of a dragon before evaporating, "I know you can do it, you're just not feeling the anger!"

"I don't get angry. I have never felt it before." He looked away and I knew the trigger I was going to have to use to get him to feel the burn of fire.

"Maybe Jonathan isn't even worth saving." I shrugged and Christopher's head snapped around to look at me, "I mean he's just so pathetic."

"Don't." he growled.

"But those lips; they were so soft when they curved around mine. You had no chance."

"SHUT IT!" he punched out his fist and I held up my palm grabbing a wild wall of purple flames. I grabbed his wrist and arm.

"You're fire is always inside of you, it will never leave you." I looked into his loathing eyes, "were going to get Jonathan back. I never go back on my word. Now show me again!" I step to the side into Jamie's embrace.

His hand slipped around my waist and I could feel the warmth of his skin against mine as water dripped from his hair and ran down my neck. Even so my eyes were intently watching Christopher as he began developing bursts of purple flames which tried recoiling back on him. "You are in control! Your flames are an extension of you show any hesitation and they will mirror your fear and strike you!" I shouted and he nodded. Slowly but surely they started began bending more to his will.

"You're a good coach." Jamie whispered as his hand ran down my neck and he wiped the skin tone from my face.

"I just hope he is going to be okay when the time comes…"I couldn't finish it, He would have to be ready fight and most likely kill the boy he is in love with.

"I know." His hands slowly worked removing the rest of my disguise.

"Why do you always wish me to show these stupid scars." I turned slightly angry.

"I like the real you." He whispered and now I turned on him.

"The real me?" I laughed, "THE REAL ME?" I gazed deeply into his eyes, "There is no real me. This." I indicated myself, "Is just a body." Now I pointed to my scars, "This is just a reminder."

"You're still angry about what happened when I was possessed."

"Don't do that." My voice shrank away as I shook my head, "don't just read me like I am some sort of open book."

"But you got to understand, that wasn't me."

"Just as it wasn't Jonathan who cut me with the knife and yet it still happened Jamie." My gaze was defiant as I stepped forward feeling the building of flames.

Eden took a stance in front of me making my hand into a fist and pushing it against the flat of my palm which had fingers pointing up towards the sky, "Let your rage out brother, the more you hold it in the more you are hurting yourself." She looked into my eyes deadly series and I nodded.

As I turned my fist it felt like it was a key in a lock and I screamed overwhelmed as flames exploded off my body rushing so into the sky that the once blue clear day was tinted green.

My eyes widened as I felt this releasing awesome power, "E-E-Eden." I growled breaking through my bodies lock down as the flames continued bursting.

"Focus brother!" she scolded and I nodded.

I could feel it, the sharpness of lightning in the speed of my legs. I could feel my flames and storm in the cunning of my mind, the beauty of Crystal in my hypnotic body, the power of a blizzard in the pits of my icy heart.

I moved my stance back and felt my power rush back into me with a gasp. Christopher was staring at me in awe, Jamie had half looked away as though he was in pain and Eden just grinned before fist bumping me.

"Christopher." I took my stance again and watched as he already was shaking his head, "Come at me with the motive to kill."

"I told you I can't."

"Well." I smiled and tilted my head thinking, "I wonder how Jonathan would react with my lips running over his chest… Again just like when we were under the bridge." Jamie flinched but I had got what I wanted.

That is how I ended up moving in a blur dodging Christopher kicking out at me with long winding flames, "YOU STOLE HIS INNOCENCE?" he screamed as he tried furiously to land a hit on me while I was effortlessly dodging.

"He stole mine." I whispered, "Every last part of it." My mouth turned up in a grin as Jamie fumed thinking about him.

"YOU SON OF A BI-" I grabbed his wrists and flames burst out in front of face just missing me.

"Why do I have to provoke you when your anger brings you such power?" I flipped him over my knee as I had done when we danced but this time he landed with a groan as the very ground beneath him cracked. _Eden's right._ I thought, _it I can beat everyone else but her. _

Jamie looked at me anxiously as though I was a ticking time bomb as I took some skin tone and spread it back over my skin, "One more thing sweetie." I grinned, "it also makes me look ten times better when I do this." I moved my arms out to the side with my hands relaxed and felt the window wrap around me as it pulled petals off a tree and they floated around me.

I batted my soft eyes very slowly and Eden grinned knowing she had taught me well. My hands moved over my bare chest to my heart as though I was trying to protect it and slowly look up and extremely slowly batting my eyes so that when they had half opened they sparkle and danced in a bright emerald light as petals swooned in front of them. Both Christopher and Jamie turning bright red looking at me before the petals dropped and my grin returned, "What?" I put the act back on and made my voice softer as I held onto my words slightly, "What do you think?" I whispered as Jamie ran forward and tried to kiss me but my hand worked along the side of his face.

"You are so beautiful." He stared into my sparkling emerald eyes, "So… beautiful." He gasped.

I dropped the act and wiped away the disguise with a wipe of my hand; "You're saying that you would rather see a scared face for that?" my voice was now showing its bitterness. _What am I doing? Why am I getting so angry!_

"Jamie." I whispered and I could see it in his eyes as he read me and he nodded slowly before flames exploded off me, "TRY AND POSSES ME YOU ROTTEN BASTARD." I screamed in rage before I turned around the clearing and Eden nodded.

"BLUE FLAME ROAR." Blue flames burst out her mouth wrapped into the sky.

"TORNADO CLAW." I screamed with her as the sky darkened and a tornado ripped around me before it was encased in blue flames. The trees ripped out their roots or were reduced to ash in seconds till a snivelling little form remained.

I shook my head, he was still trying hard to focus on my own thoughts… how had he been that subtle as to sneak into my mind like that? Plus to be able to go unnoticed while there were five Titans present using their brute power.

"Venom!" I growled as I marched forward watching the flames and the tornado fall apart but what I came to made me stop short, a small bundle wrapped in a thin blanket.

It was a little kid, barely older than six!

He looked up at me with wide eyes full of burning fear. "He possessed me while he was possessing a small child?" I stared in awe, was this extent of my fathers power and cruelty. Eden just looked at the child as though he was a ticking time bomb.

"Hey." I smiled brightly, "What your name." I knelt down to his height as he was sucking on his thumb nervously as he spoke.

"Daddy?" He stared at me and I instantly held out my arms as he ran into them as I lifted him up holding him, I split my vision and looked at him; sure enough he had the spirit of a Titan.

"Harry…" Jamie's voice brought me out my thoughts.

"He has no one else." I looked back.

"Daddy?" the boy said again. His face was covered with dirt and he had a few bruises around his eyes as though…

"Did you see a big man with snakes for eyes?" I whispered and the boy nodded turning pale, "Did he hurt you?" and boy nodded. "Okay." I smiled reassuringly to him.

"Are you Daddy?" it seemed as though that was all he could say. He was all alone, after being hurt by venom. I wasn't going to let him be all by himself.

"No I'm sorry, but I'm the next best thing." I smiled even though Jamie's mouth fell wide open in shock.

"That's enough practice for one day." I started carrying the boy back towards the house while Christopher ran to catch up with me and Jamie followed in my steps.

"Mum!" I shouted as we walked into the gleaming grand hall, she materialized on the stairs and I felt the boy hide in my shoulder whimpering, "It's okay." I rocked him slowly and he smiled, "This is my mommy."

"What happened?" she walked down the stairs and hugged me before looking at the child, I looked at her trying to explain my words without having to scare the poor boy again.

"Come on." She smiled though her eyes were cold as she and I swapped looks as we both thought the name; Venom.

"She's right." I smiled and tapped him gently on the nose while he giggled, "if we don't clean you up we might loose you under all that dirt." I laughed.

"Harry." Jamie and Christopher both stared at me and I handed the boy to Athena but as soon as I let go of him he started squirming in her arms trying to run back to me.

"I won't be long." I smiled reassuringly, "I promise." I held out my pinkie and made him giggle.

Jamie took a seat on the couch with Christopher while I paced around the room, "He's changing children now." I shook my head, "Even for him that is risky."

"Why?" Christopher tilted his head obviously confused by what was going on.

"In the old days there were only ever two Titan born children." Jamie said, "That was Harry and Eden but they took millennia to develop their mass powers, if he's converting children he must be draining them of their powers like a leech."

"That's probably why that poor boy is so beaten up." I whispered.

"Now onto more important things, how was he able to posses you?" Jamie stared into my eyes and I blushed brightly.

"He made the Duke destroy an entire planet Jamie and commit genocide, I don't think it would be much trouble for him to posses a someone who has is still rebuilding there destroyed heart." he flinched and I glared at him.

"Harry, you can't look after him! You can't be his real dad."

"Watch me." Flames burst onto my fingers and I closed them in my fist, "I brought myself up and cared for myself, I spent years alone before…" I stopped myself and avoided Christopher's gaze, "I know how to care for someone Jamie." I wiped the skin tone off my face and skin.

He stood and made his way over to me but before he could kiss me I shoved him away, "No, it was Venom's possession that made me forgive you." The pain in my chest was burning now to the point my vision was swimming, I guess Medusa's medicine only worked to a certain point of being able to stop the pain.

"I waited three years…"

"For the Duke." I finished and glared into his eyes, "Grow up Jamie! I'm not him!"

_What are you doing!_ Oh speak of the devil, I could see the duke in my mind screaming at me then he shut up as he began to realize.

"Harry…" he started stepping back.

"Get out Jamie!" I turned away hiding my tears, Christopher ran up to me making it look like he had a comforting arm around me but really he was holding me up from the pain. "Face it, I don't love you, I've been possessed longer than any of you, that's why I fell in love with Jonathan, that's why I fell in love with you."

"You don't mean that." He shook his head looking at me in horror.

"I hate you." I couldn't take the pain no more and slumped into Christopher. Jamie shook his head and walked out not once letting tears break through his eyes.

I gasped for breath as I sobbed brokenly into Christopher's chest, "Shush, it's okay, you did the right thing." He rocked me gently but it didn't stop my broken weeping.

_He is right. If you hadn't have let go Jamie wouldn't have been able to fight fully in battle, he would have been too worried about you._

_YOU CAN SHUT THE HECK UP!_ My thoughts screamed at him, _I HAD A NORMAL LIFE! I WAS IN LOVE THEN YOU WOKE AND IT ALL CHANGED!_ Jars around the room exploded into green flames and Christopher just held me closer.

It was only when Athena came down the stairs with the boy did I dry my tears and forced my face to smile though the tears were building behind the damn of my act, "Hey little guy." I held out my arms as he jumped into them and hugged me. Now he was washed clean and all the dirt was gone I could see him better, he was a small enough boy, brown hair with a blonde patch at the back, he was dressed in some young pajamas that I wore when I was young; Disney's monster inc that read; I'm a little monster.

"He has no name." Athena smiled as she watched me rocking him as he yawned slowly falling asleep, "from what I could see of his mind Venom stole him away as a baby before he was even born."

"Well he has a family now, call him Alexander."

"Where's that boy Jamie?" a crack flashed through my necklace and the last shard fell as the silk blew away from my neck onto the floor.

"I think I'm going to go put Alexander to bed." I started walking away but I felt Christopher following me.

"I'm not leaving you alone when you're like this." He smiled, "You're not alone." His hand landed on my shoulder and tears began streaming down my face.


	19. Chapter 19

Poor Alexander whimpered when I put him down on the bed so to keep him from waking up I sat rocking him back and forth in my arms. My vision was split as I saw myself; the Duke, sat next to me as Christopher was sat with fragments of my necklace stubbornly trying to meld them back together. "_You have done very well."_ The ghostly me whispered reassuringly and I bit at him every chance I got.

"Doing what?" I would snap, "Loosing my heart fully? Turning away Jamie?"

_"He wouldn't have survive the war if you hadn't of done it."_

"Jump off a cliff." I waved my hand through him and watched as he dissipated back inside of me.

"Oh come on!" Christopher growled as he tried burning the pieces back together, "Why wont you just fuse?" he pounded his foot in impatience.

"Because you cannot force together something that no longer exists." I sighed holding the empty gap in my chest.

"There has to be something I can do to help you!" he looked at me with wide pleading eyes, _was he that desperate to help me?_ "Christopher." I shook my head. Now Alexander was in a deep enough sleep I managed to place him under the quilt covers and sneak away so he could sleep.

Christopher followed me like a loyal puppy as I marched into my own room and began pulling of my clothes so I was in just my training shorts. "What do you mean Harry?" he pursued as I went into the bathroom and closed the door. My body wasn't as bronze as it used to be, although defined by subtle muscles the scars that stood out white and pale made me feel sick, they were everywhere and I hated them just as I did my reflection.

"It means." Half an hour later I stepped out the shower with a towel wrapped around my waist and went back into my room sitting on the bed as the fur and silk covers cuddled my skin, "That my heart is broken and gone." I shrugged though all that ran through my body now was constant and merciless pain. No amount of Medusa's medicine was going to help this.

"But can't I do anything?" why the heck was his face blushing red?

"Christopher?" I raised an eyebrow as he walked over and lent me back against the quilt. I made no refusal as his lips caressed mine, only a soft pleased groan escaped my body.

For a second it felt as though the loneliness wasn't that bad, I could hold onto Christopher and this kiss forever.

But he came to his senses a lot faster than I did as he pulled back the slightest of fractions so our heads rested against each other, "Christopher this isn't fair to you." I whispered looking to his soft eyes, "You love Jonathan and I love Jamie."

_"You think."_ The Duke growled, _"Now shut up and kiss him! Would you rather feel alone?"_

"He's right." I grinned as my legs wrapped around Christopher's waist and I flipped us over so that instead I was pinning him down as I tore away his shirt and he kissed me.

"This is bad." He half halfheartedly argued as he pursued our kiss further then he groaned before flipping us back again pinning my arms behind me before I nodded at him and felt our bodies collide.

I sighed satisfied when we had finished and I lay gasping for breath as my chest rose and fell quickly, I kissed him again with a slow careful mouth; Sweat dripped from his hair down onto me and I lay back looking at his bare form tracing it with my finger.

Then my worst nightmare happened.

"Baby?" Athena's voice came as she opened the door and I paled, "I thought I'd come read to you I know how it always makes you feel better-" she looked and saw my towel lying across the floor and Christopher undressed above me slowly turning his head to stare in horror.

She slowly clicked her knuckles; her hair moving wildly like it was in water, "Did you just…steal my baby's innocence?" She glared at Christopher with glowing wild eyes.

"Mum, privacy please!" I screamed and she ran out the door and closed it. I pushed Christopher off me and groaned holding my head, "Should have locked it, should have locked it."

"You're a… was a-" he stammered but I snapped my head around at him daring him to finish that sentence, "But you said that you and Jonathan…"

"I said that to piss you off and make you create fire!"

"So I am your?" he was resisting the urge to grin I could see that much, so again my glare cut him short. "I thought you and Jamie were?"

"SHUT UP!" I growled and pulled the fur quilt around me which trailed along the floor.

I stared out the window before turning back and lying on my bed fixing the quilt, "You were my first, you stole my innocence so can you Just shut up now and hold me." I sighed then closed my eyes as he slid into bed next to me and laid my head on his warm chest, "Will you read to me?" I whispered and I felt his hand run through my hair just the same way Jamie used to.

"Sure." I could hear the smile in his words as he took hold of the book Athena had dropped after running out. "The Duke stood on a long winding beach under the bright stars which burned just brighter for him. The wind caressed him as a lover would before it carried on its long infinite journey of his will." My eyes closed and I started slipping into my dreams but not before Christopher kissed me softly.

When morning came he was no longer lay by my side and I sighed as Crystal spread from my hand making a life-size of Jamie. My hand caressed his kaleidoscope face as though it was really him, "I had to let you go otherwise I would have lost you permanently." I sighed, "I say I am madly in love with you but is it really the Duke who loves you? Because I am not or ever will be him." the life copy blinked at me unknowingly then shrank into a small bird which flew out the window.

My hand went to my chest and I closed my eyes, "I lost you because it was the fair thing to do." I felt a beat moving quicker under my hand and my eyes snapped open. How could I feel a beat moving from an empty space in my chest! But I then noticed my necklace on my bedside table glowing bright emerald green and fully restored in a perfect heart. "Christopher?" my mouth fell open. There was no pain… my heart had returned… but to who did it belong?

As I changed into some trousers and walked down the stairs into the dinning room I was met by a flying tackle, as my arms wrapped around a small figure and lifted it off it's feet, "Hello Alexander." I laughed as he held onto me tight.

"Mommy said you was tired but I've been excited waiting for you to get up." It made me smile how sweet and innocent he was.

"We all have." I looked up at Christopher touching the Emerald heart which now rested in the hollow of my throat on the black silk with golden embroidery, "Your mother wanted us to wait for you before we had breakfast." I pulled tickled Alex until he was crying in a fit of laughter and smiling brightly.

"Well we better not keep her waiting." My eyes searched him for any recognition of last night. I had given him my body and its pleasures to be his own.

We sat by each other at breakfast and kept quiet, though mainly it was due to my mother's constant glares at him; she had said nothing to me. She hugged me and smiled at me as usual but instead of talking her eyes just glared daggers at Christopher who wouldn't raise his gaze beyond his plate. Alexander sat on the edge of my knee eating his breakfast and lay back into the crook of my arm.

"You should train today." Athena nodded at me, "But this time I want you to use the gym here that way-"

"That way I can stay with you." Alex smiled brightly.

"I need some help with my flame work." Christopher grinned looking at me, "Maybe your mother could watch Alex and we could have a private tutor session."

"Excuse me?" Athena closed her hand into a fist and I grinned.

"Mom it's true he can't make an ember properly yet." I lied. So, he had enjoyed last night.

"Aw!" Alex groaned, "I wanted to watch you train!" he pouted and I burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay, you win lexi." he smiled brightly grabbing my hand pulling me towards the gym while Christopher just raised an eye. "Don't worry." I winked, "when mom is asleep later, maybe you could give me a lesson."

The gym was mostly just how you would imagine a large sports hall. Off to the sides were gymnastic equipment and frames by the rock climbing wall. "Hey Lexi." I smiled at my newly nicknamed little brother and picked him up, "Want to see something cool?"

"Yeah!" his eyes sparkled as his face lit up. I held out my closed hands and whispered quietly. When I opened my hands small green birds made of fire started flying around the room and Lexi ran after them giggling as he tried to jump up and catch them.

Christopher walked over to me and touched my necklace, "What happened, I thought it was in shards." My face blushed as I thought about last night, the way his body had felt against mine.

"Christopher, what happened last night was a mistake and you know it don't you?" I whispered so Lexi couldn't hear. "I am supposed to be in love with Jamie and you are supposed to love Jonathan."

"I know." He sighed and we both took a seat by the windows, "It's not as though you didn't enjoy last night though." He grinned and my face turned bright red.

"Christopher. My mother walked in on us… and you still think it was a good night?" I shook my head laughing, "Why is it out of the guys of our group that one of you always ends up kissing me after I broke up with the other."

"Because you're special."

"I am only sorry that I had to change you." I ran my hand across his cheek.

_"You made me feel more alive in these last hours than I have in millennia."_ A voice escaped my lips and I frowned as a ghostly apparition appeared next to me and Christopher stared at it.

"Am I seeing…?"

"Double. This is the Duke, who shouldn't be out my body!" I snarled at him.

"Oh well if you feel that way." He winked and my face burst bright red.

"You pervert!" I screeched but he and Christopher were falling about in a fit of laughter… well until flames wrapped around the Duke in chains and pulling him back into my body.

Christopher kept giggling as I sat pouting my lips with a frown but then he stopped and glared as Jamie walked into the room with somebody leaning on him at his shoulder, both were covered in scratches, sweat and thick lines of blood. "Jamie!" I ran towards him and he looked at me surprised for a moment staring at me as though I was a ghost and I came to a skidding stop when I saw how empty his eyes were.

"we were in the forest; this was the nearest home around for miles I'm sorry to intrude on you." _What! Never mind. Focus!_

"Him?" Christopher ran to the cloaked figures side staring at him in horror as he pulled the cloak back and I stared at a face coated by new scars made by what looked like bite marks from snake fangs.

"You stupid fool!" I gasped as I took my place next to Christopher putting an arm around him protectively, "Jonathan you stupid fool!" I stared at the ruined face and body of the boy who I had once fallen for.

"Christopher." I looked into his fearful eyes, "I'm going to need what ever is left of Medusa's medicine." Both he and Jamie just stared at me as if I was an idiot, "GO!" Lexi grabbed both their hands and ran off taking them.

Jonathan's breathing was steady but I still lent my head against his chest and listened to his heart. Thankfully it was holding steady. When Jamie walked back in he turned red at seeing me place my lips to the wounds on Jonathan's face but as I sucked on the infected blood and spat the venom out he regained his poker face.

"Here." He held out the bottle for me and I ripped the top off with my teeth.

"Jonathan, open you're mouth." But his eyes just looked at me as though I was a ghost, "Damn it. Jamie what happened? Has he even spoke yet?" the flames in my hand warmed the bottle as I began to open his mouth and tilt his head back so it trickled down his throat.

"Who are you? And how the hell do you know my name." my head shot around as I looked at him. _Was this a joke?_

"You have got to be kidding me." I muttered and pressed my lips back to the infected wounds, after I had finished spitting out the last of the venom I sat him up and rested his head against my lap, "Jonathan." His cloud eyes half closed, "JONATHAN." I slapped the side of his face and his eyes anchored onto me, "Concentrate this is going to sting." I rubbed the potion against my hands and placed them on the side of his face heating them with my flames making his wounds burn shut, even so a scream erupted from him and Jamie stared at me in horror.

"What are you doing?" he shouted and tried pulling me away but before he could interrupt a wall of purple flames slammed against him pinning him against the wall. In the corner of my eye I saw Christopher panting as he focused on keeping Jamie back.

Eventually I pulled my hands away and looked at Jonathan's face, he had faint lines of scars where he had been hurt and Christopher knelt next to me, "What happened?" But now I rushed over to Jamie and looked, he had bite marks over his lips, the side of his face and across his body, "Jonathan must have tried to escape and looks like Venom followed him here, Jamie must have been near then and got ambushed too."

"You are not touching me!" he snarled and I slapped the side of his face.

"Shut up or die from the wounds you idiot." I rubbed the potion against the wounds before I closed my eyes dreading what I had to do, "This means nothing." I closed my mouth on his lips and began sucking the Venom out before spitting it onto the ground where it steamed and hissed like acid.

Jamie blushed bright red as and his eyes slowly half closed weakly as I began sucking out the infection from his leg. The idiot was beginning to make me blush! "You don't remember me at all?" I pressed my hand to the wounds and felt them steam shut beneath the medicine layered on my fingers.

"Why? Should I?" he stared into my eyes desperately holding his head in pain.

"That bastard venom!" I snarled and looked at Christopher, "Don't kiss him!" I said before he could take the thought himself. I laid Jamie down on the mat and wrapped bandages around his skin before I spit out the last bit from his chest.

When both had closed their eyes and fallen asleep under some quilts Lexi brought down I turned to Christopher, "Its Venom's special trick. His poison spreads through them corrupting them and destroying their memories and replacing them with new ones. They subconsciously find the people who care for them and then they often will be reminded after loosing their memories of who they are." I shook my head staring at Jamie.

"What happens if we-"

"Their heads will burn and they will die." I hissed then felt familiar tears running down my face, "They have to remember themselves or they forget everything about their lives."

"But isn't that good…?" Christopher said and I looked up to him as he wrapped his arms comfortingly around me.

"Jonathan will forget all about you and Jamie won't worry as much when it comes to the battle." He looked into my dark eyes and stroked my face and I felt my heart almost bound out my chest.

I really should stop wearing my heart on my sleeve.

"Christopher." My voice weakly managed but his lips pressed to mine.

_"FIX IT WITH JAMIE YOU IDIOT!"_

"_You know what? You're worse than Venom! You influenced me all this time to fall in love with Jamie and Jonathan! I am following my own heart!"_

_"YOU UNGRATEFUL-"_ I closed my mind as though I was shoving him in a safe and locking it so I could no longer hear him.

After about an hour Jamie began to stir and I went to tend his wounds while Christopher knelt next to Jonathan. "I'm sorry if I was rude before." I whispered as I held some cloth in my hand and after tipping some of the medicine on it I began dabbing it softly to the side of his face.

"You saved our lives plus I wasn't being helpful. I guess… I was just surprised to find someone like me." He looked into my eyes as I pulled open his shirt and began looking at a couple of the wound which hadn't closed as they should have. My cold hands ran over them and they slowly sealed shut.

"It was supposed to be our first date." As soon as he said that my throat felt as though it had closed and my chest tightened, _Venom you bastard!_ I thought, when he saw me frown he turned pale.

"That's sweet." I assured him and he relaxed but the tension is my body was driving me insane.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Jamie asked and I looked over my shoulder to Christopher who was probably having the same conversation with Jonathan. We held each other's gaze for a second before I turned away and looked back at Jamie.

"I don't know." My hand ran over some of the wounds on his skin and he blushed slightly, "So tell me about you and him." I nodded my head over to Jonathan, "you been together long?"

"Since we was in high school." He smiled, "I saved him from drowning." I clenched my fist, "then we went to the temple and discovered our powers together." My eyes burned with tears, "then after three years I proposed to him." my eyes locked onto Jonathan who must have been telling Christopher the same thing because he just got up from Jonathan's side and walked out and I could feel the same urge rising inside of me. "_You're making me feel jealous over him aren't you?"_ I opened my mind slightly to the Duke.

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU PROPOSED TO HIM!"_ his ghostly formed burst out of me but I guess unlike Christopher, Jamie and Jonathan couldn't see him, _"YOU LOVE ME YOU STUPID IDIOT!"_ he screamed as his ghostly hand slapped Jamie in the face.

I guess he was real enough to feel that slap because it sent Jamie flying backwards crashing into the wall. "_PROPOSE TO SOMEONE ELSE WHY DON'T YOU! HOW DARE YOU FORGET ABOUT ME?"_

_"To be fair it is your father's fault." _I shrugged and picked Jamie up pulling him back under a quilt.

"Did you just hit me?" he stared at me narrowing his eyes.

"If it was me I wouldn't have been so held back about it." I looked back to the Duke, _"I will give you some…quality time."_ I stormed out not looking back over my shoulder as the ghostly form of the Duke screamed and terrorized Jamie for forgetting him.

As I walked into my bedroom I didn't even glance at Christopher who was on my bed waiting for me to say something, "Harry…?" I shoved my way into the bathroom and pulled my cloths of before stepping into the hot running water of the shower, "That might have worked with Jonathan but it won't work with me." He stood outside the shower and watched me, thankfully he could tell tears from the water which streamed down me.

"I feel the Duke's emotions which means I can never fully love anyone else because his heart is only sold for Jamie!" I reached out the cubicle and pulled him in pinning him against the wall. "But you rebuilt my heart." I grinned ripping his shirt away.

"Harry." He blushed before he span and pinned me against the wall grabbing my body.

"You're mine." I bit softly onto his lip before kissing him passionately.

"What about Jamie." He spoke between when we had to break for air.

"What about Jonathan?" I looked into his eyes. "The Duke loves Jamie." my hands ran across his bare body, "I used to love Jonathan." His tongue wrapped around my and I groaned. "I don't know about love anymore but I know that I want you around with me." Pleasure made me its pet as our body entwined.

After having another necessary shower I returned to my room where Christopher lay exhausted passed out on the bed and I laughed to myself quietly. "Work hard and play hard." I grinned as my fingers ran over his silky skin.

"Play hard… very bad pun." He mumbled sleepily and I sighed with a smile.

"Sorry I shouldn't have waked you." I lay on the bed by his feet. The bed was that large that even the two of us stretched out my feet still didn't reach the edge.

"I don't mind being woken by a pure hearted Angel."

"Wrong on both accounts." I leant forward to kiss him but then I sniffed, I could smell... food.

"I'm awake." Christopher sat up smelling the delicious scent just as I was.

That's how we both ended up running down the stairs into the kitchen.

I walked in expecting to see my mom, "What smells so…" my smiled melted away and died as I saw Jamie and Jonathan kissing and hugging each other but part of me felt like laughing as I saw the Duke rush out and start trying to swat Jonathan.

"Sorry." Jamie turned bright red and stepped away from Jonathan as though he had been caught doing something wrong.

_"No."_ the Duke smiled sweetly.

_"uh oh."_

_"YOU ARE GOING TO BE SORRY!"_ he stood staring at Jamie, _"Those lips belong to me."_

"We just thought, we would thank you by cooking you dinner." He smiled and I resisted the urge to frown.

"We owe you so much for helping us." Jonathan smiled so sweetly at Jamie.

_"You're going to wish Venom killed you."_ The Duke hissed.

"Thanks." I looked to Christopher, "I… I need some air." I walked to the grand balcony where roses were entwined around the black railing. The double large French glass doors opened easily and the silk curtain moved past me as though it feared to touch me.

The moon was large and bright shinning defiantly through the dark night and in the distance I could see it touching the edge of the sea. "I had to let you go otherwise I would have lost you permanently." I choked on my own words and tears began falling as rain clouds gathered and began pouring down while lightning sparked across the night, "but it wasn't me who lost you it was him!" I shook my head the idea's driving me insane. "STOP IT! STOP IT!" I screamed as thunder roared and I clutched my head.

"_Calm down."_ A pair of arms latched onto my shoulders and in the lightning I could see the Duke.

_"Just take my body! Please just take it what ever just end this."_

_"Okay. Okay."_ He stepped into me and hugged me before my back arched and I screamed into the night feeling fire burn through my body as memories flashed into my mind.

The burning pain; the cost of awakening to a world which did not belong to you.

But as I fell and flexed my fingers a fanged grin crept to my lips. I didn't feel that different except now my mind assessed the situation differently. I was completely calm; my mind calculated every possibility.

Lightning struck down into the ground In front of me and when it dared to aim at me I caught it and twisted in my hand before it changed to a whip and my grin spread, "Did you miss me baby?" I felt my handsome body perfecting as it bronzed and became perfect like my sisters, "Oh how lost I have been." I closed my eyes shaking my dazzling hair which sparkled like threads of pure gold and the clouds in the sky vanished as I blew out gently, "I'm back." I laughed into the cold night but soon it became evil and my haunting laugh froze like a cold wind across the land.

I don't know what's more priceless; Christopher's face as I stride back in and his eyes laid sight on my body as I pulled my wet clothes off, just giving a glimpse of skin before pulling a fur robe around me, or the way that Jamie blushed bright red at seeing me. "You guys should stay." I smiled, "I mean if you are both like us we should stick together, we have plenty of guest rooms." _What the hell am I doing… I have been human for too long._

"Are you sure?" Jonathan smiled at me.

"Yeah. Are you sure?" Christopher stared at me then as I stepped into him and pulled his arm around me he smiled and nodded.

Athena slowly stepped into the room and she looked around. Two of her sons ex's and the one who had stole 'my innocence', I knew she would be fuming but she knew just as well as I did that hate it or not, I needed to keep my pieces together then when the time came.

I would kill Jonathan.


	20. Chapter 20

I stood at the center of the gym and felt my energy flowing freely around my body as I made my stance. The radio in the background was playing Christopher's song he had chosen for us and a sly grin made it's way to my face as I listened to his soft singing voice; "Yellow diamonds in the light, Now were standing side by side." He winked as I looked over at him, "As your shadow crosses mine, what it takes to come alive."

Flames swirled around me, copying the movement of my fingers so that a soft elegant wall was moving around me in an almost ribbon twirling motion before I locked eyes back on him as Jamie walked into the room but for a moment it was as though his eyes clouded over and he glanced around nervously making me raise my eyebrow but I still sighed before whispering the song. "It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny, but I've gotta let it go."

I faced my hands to the wall and felt the flames reluctant to move, "So you are watching are you?" I grinned remembering when I like this invisible figure, had been the flames in a memory of a reincarnation, "So if you are there then you probably have some questions". My hand flexed and the flames began moving unwillingly before they exploded blasting out the pillars in the room which each quick thrust of my fist. The flames reared back with a roar as though they were crying in pain, "Show yourself, now." My eyes burned brightly as I looked around the room. Christopher and Jamie became still like they were frozen and the flames took on a figure of a boy. "I always did wonder what my hair would look like back in brown." I looked towards him; he was a strange thing for a reincarnation.

He was way to thin, almost as though he had been starved. His face was clear of any scars but he still held the familiar signature of my reincarnation; the dark green venomous eyes. "So." I grinned and strode forward watching as he backed himself against the wall, "I guess you are about to wake up."

"I hope so." He stared horrified at me.

"Not in that way." I leant in close and whispered, "Bring a bucket of water." Then I cackled harshly as he exploded in flame and vanished, "If I am seeing him then." I scowled as anger flowed through me, "Venom must be coming. One of us will not survive this." I looked back to the place where the boy had vanished, "and I think I know which one that will be."

Christopher smiled as he slowly thawed. "You are such a work crazed boy." He winked and laughed but then frowned slightly when he saw my furious face.

"No rest for the wicked and I are the wickedest one of them all." I turned towards the window and folded my arms as I thought about that boy. _Why now? Rosula you cursed me to this. I would prefer physical pain to you doing this to my life. Although it seems until I return to Azurath I am going to keep suffering this infernal fate and death._ I felt a hand land on my shoulder and I turned to see it was Jamie. _And then, there is you._ "Don't touch me." I snarled and watched as the glass of the windows exploded and a typhoon wind pushed him up against the remains of the pillar.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Jamie yelled at me and I slowly turned with a dark glare in my eye that silenced even him.

"I have suffered for to long. It seems the only way I will find peace. Is when I am dead." I turned away and watched as the glass fixed itself back in place as though it had never broken.

"What do you mean?" Jamie stared at me and I looked back at Christopher.

"There is no point trying to deny it anymore. As much as we try, you do not love me and I do not love you."

"What are you on about?" Jamie growled frustrated but I just turned with that dark glare, not caring anymore.

"I mean this." I lent in and placed my lips to his feeling the once old comfort. _Rosula if you have any mercy in you for me in this current state, just please let me have this one moment before I die._

I watched as Jamie's eyes clouded over before clearing and he urged on kiss on more.

"Jamie. I-" Christopher walked into the room and stared at us as he to felt his memories returning, "Harry…I-" I took slow steady steps forward.

_He scarred my face._

"You're okay!" he smiled.

_He broke my heart._

"Harry I missed you." His smiled slowly began to melt away.

_He's going to die anyway so…_

"Harry? I-" he gasped as I walked into him and shoved my hand cleanly through his chest pulling out his still beating and connected heart.

"HARRY!" Christopher screamed horrified but with my gaze he rose of the floor holding his arms over his chest forcefully as though he could feel his ribs were about to begin bursting their way out.

"You should have listened to the story and truth that the mortal side told you." My voice was the only sound in the room except the quiet thumping of Jonathan's dying heart. My lips almost brushed his ear as I spoke my dark words, "I am the most twisted, evil and cruel person you will ever meet except for my sister and I show no mercy or kindness." I slowly crushed his heart in my hand and felt his body implode next to me as blood sprayed over the room and Christopher screamed horrifically.

I simply grinned.

"Harry you don't have to do this!" Jamie's arms tried to lock around me in a hug to stop me and bring me back to myself but he was pinned back against the pillars before he got the chance.

"Lexi! Come here but keep your eyes closed" I shouted and he ran in wearing the familiar hour glass necklace I gave him.

I turned him so he was stood next to Jamie and they held hands, "Lexi you are going to have to trust me here."

"Big brother?" his voice trembled as he opened his eyes but only kept his gaze on me and my soft smile as I hugged him.

"Lexi. That man is coming back; I cannot protect you or Jamie."

"Harry." Jamie eyes widened as he fought against the invisible grip which held him as my plan dawned on him.

"Im sorry I could be so much better." I looked at Jamie as Christopher floated next to him and their hands clamped together. "I love you." I whispered to Jamie.

"HARRY NO!" Jamie's scream was worse than Christopher's as I touched Lexi's necklace which glowed bright as sand began wrapping around them.

"Cronus; ancient being of time. He who exists in every second of our lives. Take these and bring them to my next life." Sand passed over Lexi who cried and vanished as he was the first to vanish. Jamie fought until the last second when he vanished with a pained look permanently etched into his face. "Christopher. I am sorry." But his eyes were full of hatred.

"I forgive Harry but I never will you Duke… you are not him. Harry died last night on the balcony. I hope you rot in hell." He screamed as he burst into a cloud of sand leaving me alone standing in a destroyed room.


End file.
